mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch magical
by Katania Flame
Summary: espero que es agrade la historia; nuestras queridas princesas sirenas han descubierto uno de los elementos que mantenía la paz en el mundo submarino, la magia... Pasen y lean
1. otro destino

capitulo 0 "otro destino"

 **Otro destino**

 _ola, mi nombre es Luchia Nanami soy la princesa sirena de la perla rosa como roja también gobernante del océano pacifico norte, he permanecido fuera de mi hogar como de la superficie desde hace mucho tiempo. Todo por un nuevo mal que se ha presentado en los mares, ese mal tiene nombre: la princesa de la perla negra._

 _…_

La princesas Vivian en armonía en el mundo humano sin embargo no todo era felicidad, todo lo que comienza acaba, cada una debía de volver a su respectivo reino, sin excepción alguna, las personas que conocían en la superficie les dieron un adiós. Para Luchia era un poco duro ya que ahí vivió parte importante de su vida, y como no las emociones de ser una adolecente normal habían acabado; por su parte el príncipe Panthalassa le había prometido ir en algunos días a su reino. Por última vez cada una fue al lugar donde realmente querían estar, en la noche partirían.

Nuestra princesa caminaba por las playas cuando vio a su novio y a otra chica tomado por las manos, algo que le pareció sumamente extraño ya que como tal era ella quien lo jalaba hacia una choza, siguiéndolos en silencio alcanzó a escuchar algunas palabreas de las que decían…

\- Kaito, ángel mío por favor volvamos ¿sí?- Sus manos viajaban de su torso hasta su cuello sin descaro alguno, por su parte el príncipe no la quitaba algo que le oprimía el corazón a la portadora de la perla rosa- Antes te divertías conmigo y mucho- Rosaba sus cuerpos de forma indecente.

-Ishi tu y yo no somos novios, hace tiempo rompí contigo, no mescles el pasado con el presente-Dijo el peli naranja.

\- Vamos, será solo un rato, a parte tú aun me quieres ¿Verdad?

\- no, Ishi no…- Ishi lo beso con hambre, Kaito parecía seguirle el juego ella se empezó a abrir su camisa para dejar a la vista sus atributos, juntándose más al cuerpo del chico.

\- Kaito tú solo me amas es a mi ¿verdad?

\- Ishi…- El corazón cada vez se apretaba más, los sollozos estaban a punto de salir, no pudo soportarlo sin importarle el ruido hecho a correr.

¿ _Porque?, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Cómo Pudiste Kaito!, te entregué mi corazón, te aburriste de mi ¿cierto?, ¿Para ti es fácil venir y engañarme?_ -Pensaba la princesa, sus sentimientos a flor de piel con las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas caían sin cesar, a toda velocidad se introdujo al mar, nado lo más rápido que puede para no estar cerca de la superficie, quería llegar a su castillo, donde se podría sentir protegida pero no sintió que alguien le estaba persiguiendo. Un aura oscura se acercaba despacio por las sombras pareciera que de aquella sombra una risa cínica saliera alertando eso a la princesa, al voltee a mirar una nube negra cada vez se acercaba a gran velocidad. Rodeándola por completo, aquella risa la escucho de nuevo entreabriendo sus ojos visualizo una silueta de sirena, su color era negro, sus ojos un rojo carmesí, apagados, no mostraban ningún tipo de vida, una sonrisa maléfica, esa era el aura oscura que había sentido, me daba miedo, mucho miedo.

\- Tu cuerpo y tu alma son mías, princesita de la perla rosa- Su voz profunda le hizo helar, de un movimiento rápido se introdujo por su pecho sintiendo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

El color característico de ella se fue oscureciendo convirtiéndose en negro, su cabello dejo de ser rubio a ser castaño mientras sus ojos ya no emanaban brillo y tenían cierto reflejo que le daba más frialdad a su mirada y sus accesorios pasaron a ser de un color vino-tinto.

Se encontraba en un lugar sola, totalmente negro carente de luz, frio, insensible, tan muerto- _como odio estar sola_ \- pensó, la imponencia se estaba apoderando de su ser a lo lejos escucho unas voces que las reconoció al instante tratando de alcanzarlas vio luz a lo lejos, nadando lo más rápido que pudo- _escucho unas voces ¿me pregunto si son de mis amigas y Kaito?, espero despertarme que esto sea un sueño._

Al llegar las vio trato de lanzarse a sus brazos pero algo la freno una risa de todas, se estaban burlando de ella, lo único que veía eran unas imágenes muy difusas sus rostros no se veían a la perfección pero sus acciones y palabras herían,- _estas me decían "idiota, estúpida, la peor de todas las sirenas, una mancha en el mundo, inútil, débil, destocada";_ dolían sus palabras, odiaba esas voces, me hacían sentir mal, muy mal- _ellas nunca me tratarían así de mal_.

De repente se desvanecieron, a cambio apareció una nube negra frente mío, en esta aparecía una lo que miraba en ese momento.

…

Desde la mañana estaba desaparecida no había dejado ningún rastro. Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel, Seira, Coco y Kaito me buscaban por todos lados posibles de la ciudad, no parecía, pasando por la playa las chicas vieron una mancha negra en los mares así que corrieron al mar para convertirse en sirenas y ver qué pasaba en el agua.

Cuando llegaron al sitio quedaron impresionados al ver el cuerpo de su amiga en colores oscuros, como si hubiera sido corrompida. Sin perder tiempo mi cuerpo, el cual era controlado, ataco a mis amigas con nubes oscuras, ¿Cómo las había sacado? ni idea, maltratándolas físicamente un buen tiempo luego se convirtió en cantante y empezó a entonar una melodía espantosa, las chicas se desmayaron en aquel acto ya que no soportaron más mientras que Kaito débilmente se puso de pie para averiguar que le sucedía a su sirena.

\- Luchia, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? Respóndeme-

En esos momentos una risa malévola se apareció por su rostro, haciendo una gran nube negra con relámpagos rojos, está rodeo a Kaito dándole varias cargas eléctricas.

\- Luchia respóndeme-gritando-NO ERES TU, LO SE, RESPONDEME…

\- que tengo que decirte, no soy ella y ella nunca volverá, ahora su corazón lo controlo yo una chica tan débil no puede tener este poder- decía la princesa de la perla negra en el cuerpo de Luchia

\- eso es mentira, Luchia sé que estás ahí adentro respóndeme...

La princesa por se estaba impacientando con cada palabra que decía Kaito, ya harta le pego tan fuerte que lo hizo desmayar.

 _Después de que mi cuerpo le pegara a Kaito, me puse a llorar, ¿Qué sentimiento era? ¿Rabia?_

 _Sentía rabia de mi misma, de no poder controlar mi cuerpo. Sentía que me hervía la sangre; empecé gritar de la rabia acumulada que sentía ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Soy una marioneta de los demás? No, **¡Eso nunca!**_

De su boca salió un grito de desesperación de la parte inferior de su aleta un pequeño remolino la rodeo, su grito se hiso más potente, el fuego la rodeo por completo, haciendo que el color natural surgiera, despojado del cuerpo a la princesa de la perla negra. Sin ser aun consiente hico una esfera aprisionando a aquel ser donde de unos simples movimientos la hizo llevar a lo más profundo de los mares, el fuego se disipo se sintió muy cansada, pero al ver lo que le había hecho a mis amigas y a Kaito, lloraba sin parar. No tenía la suficiente valentía para verlos a los ojos, así que nado lo más rápido a mi reino.

 _Era una tonta ¿Cómo les pude hacer eso?, no me lo perdonare, ni a mí, ni a ella, pero no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que aumentar mi poder, para poder despojar ese mal de mi hogar, cueste lo que me cueste._

Mientras se alejaba Hanon y Rina se despertaron de aquel desmayo, viendo cómo se alejaba, no pudieron seguirla porque sus cuerpos estaban muy maltratados, cuando todos despertaron volvieron a la superficie, las chicas al hotel para recoger sus cosas, hacer los últimos detalles e irse para sus reinos.

Kaito por su parte se sentía deprimido, así que se quedó en casa.

 _Llegue a mi reino, me fui a mi habitación y me encerré, quería pensar en lo sucedido._

 _Quince días después atacaron mi reino._

Lo que ella no sabía es que a las chicas también le atacaron sus reinos, a cada una la mantuvieron resguardada con dos sirenas elite quienes les enseñaron un arte marcial y manejo de armas siendo entrenadas más o menos por dos meses, estudiaban en aquel lugar todo lo que se podía, desde lenguaje antiguo hasta algebra avanzada, el destino era muy raro con esto su futuro ya estaba escrito una vez más.


	2. Retorno a la tierra

Capítulo 1

Retorno a la tierra

La princesa del reino pacifico norte hacia un tiempo fue controlada por la princesa de la perla negra o mejor conocida como Yashiro y su reino cayo por primera vez, desde entonces ha estado en la biblioteca secreta del pacifico norte por más de dos meses entrenando, su salida al mundo había quedado clausurada para su misma protección.

- _Me pregunto como estarían mis amigas, Kaito, Hippo, Nikora ¿Estarán bien? ¿Me perdonaran?_

Estaba protegida por dos de las mejores guardianas elite de su reino quienes se habían convertido en un gran apoyo para ella sus nombres Ayano y Ayaka Ebina, hermanas por día de nacimiento, eran tan distintas pero con un mismo ideal, cuidarla hasta el día que llegue a la tierra de nuevo para lograr conseguir la paz de los mares.

Mientras ellas no estaban al pendiente de ella le gustaba tocar una guitarra que guardaba en el estante más alto que había, en las noches era cuando más tocaba ya que sus guardianas iban a buscar los suplementos faltantes. Sentía que cuando tocaba aquel instrumento estaba en tierra firme en un gran concierto con sus amigas y Kaito...

- _Kaito, recordaba cada momento con él, su sonrisa, su mirada, todo de su ser_ \- su sonrisa desaparecía. En esos momentos estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando las hermanas llegaron y la descubrieron; a cambio de regañarla le enseñaron otras canciones en aquel instrumento.

Una noche cuando estaba tocando las hermanas le llamaron y le dijeron que dentro de unos días que volverían a tierra firme.

Su felicidad era desbordante, sin embargo algo no estaba en sus planes el día que se retirarían a tierra firme la princesa estaba terminando de alistar lo poco que tenía en la habitación que le habían asignado en la biblioteca cuando un destello llamo su atención, a su campo de visión vio un libro empolvado soplándolo con fuerza para quitarle aquel polvo leyó las letras en su potada

-Secretos de hada- Murmuro paso sus dedos por las letras doradas, el libro parecía un poco viejo, además que sus hojas estaban rumiadas en los bordes, la curiosidad mato al gato, abriéndolo un gran destello salió asustándola y botando el libro, tapo sus ojos con sus antebrazos por tanto brillo cuando la luz cegadora seso nado hasta el libro viendo que en la página estaba su nombre debajo más tres nombres más encima del suyo , todos con la letra dorada, el libro parecía ser nuevo de un momento a otro.

\- ¡Luchia es hora de irnos!- Dijo Ayano desde la puerta.

-Voy- cogió aquel libro metiéndolo en donde llevaba sus objetos personales sin perder tiempo nado lo más rápido para poder estar con ellas. El amanecer se veía hacia el horizonte, lanzando su bolso hacia las rocas para luego subirse encima de la misma, sus acompañantes si se fueron hasta el fondo para coger impulso y saltar. La princesa soltó una risa.

 _Ellas nunca cambiaran_ \- pensó era una competencia entre ellas, mientras ellas peleaban se roció el polvo para convertirse nuevamente en humana, tras ver convertir su cola en piernas se levantó acercándose al agua vio su reflejo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Señorita?- Pregunto Ayaka

Un grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios asustando a las guardianas, su forma humana estaba cambiado, sus ojos no eran cafés sino verdes, un verde como las manzanas, el cabello callo por su cara, ya no era corto hasta la mitad de la espalda sino ya era hasta la cintura llegando casi a las nalgas además de ser más claro llegando a casi ser el color de los pétalos de un girasol; además de estar vestida con un top straple rosado, una falda lisa, estos dos se unían con un lazo desde la parte inferior izquierda del top hasta la parte superior derecha de la falda.

\- Señorita es hora de irnos- me informo Ayano, ellas se habían puesto una camisa de tonalidades rosas, unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo y unas sandalias bajas, ya se habían puesto en marcha.

\- ¡Espérenme!-la princesa corrió para poder alcanzarlas, el silencio se volvió un poco pesado hasta que se detuvieron frente al hotel perla. Ayaka se adelantó y abrió la puerta suavemente haciendo sonar la campana de la puerta, unos pasos rápidos sonaron por el pasillo

-Bienvenidas al hotel perla señoritas ¿En qué les puedo colaborar?-Dijo el hipocampo en su forma humana, sintió como su pecho se oprimía un poco, las lágrimas se iban a salir de sus ojos.

-Buenos días joven, venimos a hospedar a la princesa de la perla rosa, Luchia Nanami- En el rostro del chico se vio sorprendido luego paso a una cara más seria, a la princesa se le había olvido comentarles a las chicas sobre lo que había pasado- ¿Se encuentra la señorita Nikora?

\- Lo siento pero la princesa de la perla rosa ha desaparecido desde hace un tiempo, ninguna de ustedes puede ser aquella princesa- Su cara guardaba algo de ofensa, las dos chicas se pusieron rígidas listas para pelear, la princesa puso cada una de sus manos en sus hombros para que se calmaran- y si, si se encuentra la señorita Nikora-se volteó encaminado hacia las escaleras- ¡SEÑORITA NIKORA!- Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon arriba hasta llegar a las escaleras bajando hasta la mitad.

-¡Hippo! ¿Por qué me llamaste de esa forma?- una risa salió de los labios de la princesa captando la atención de los dos, volteándose a mirar- Señoritas, bienvenidas ¿que se les ofrece?- De repente una ráfaga cerró la puerta de detrás de ellos.

De repente mi perla brillo la reina del agua apareció.

\- Luchia, princesa de la perla rosa y roja te pido que protejas el futuro de este mundo como el de nosotras, mi hermana, la princesa de la perla negra esta ambiciosa de poder. Quiere destruir este mundo para gobernarlo con la oscuridad. Protégelo como tú lo sabes hacer...- Ella se desvaneció, dejando a todos impresionados, un latido estremeció todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo había adoptado su figura de cantante.

\- Luchia...- Nikora bajo los escalones faltantes para abrazarla con fuerza, Hippo hizo lo mismo que ella, los dos lloraban descontroladamente preocupados por ella, mientras ella reía y lloraba de felicidad.

El resto del día paso como debía pasar, contando lo que le paso en el tiempo que estaba fuera, ayudando en el hotel lo que más pudo, las hermanas ya se habían ido, estaba feliz. Ya a punto de cerrar para ir a dormir golpearon la puerta principal, al abrir era una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes oscuro.

\- disculpa ¿será que me podre hospedar en este hotel?

\- Por supuesto- dejándola pasar fue hasta el mostrador para darle la habitación séptima del segundo piso, tras llenar los documentos, se vieron a los ojos, sintiéndolos nostálgicos de cierta forma.

\- Gracias- se retiró para ir a la habitación acordada tras darle la espalda como un recuerdo vino a su mente ella le hizo a Hanon, la princesa sirena de la perla aguamarina sacudió su cabeza.

- _Como si fuera a ser ciert_ o – pensó tras cerrar el hotel se fue al cuarto para dormir hasta el día siguiente tras acostarse en la cama escucha la voz de la reina del agua.

\- Luchia encuéntralas, tu cuerpo ha cambiado por tu nuevo poder, cuídate, Luchia...-Su voz se desvanecía hasta casi no haber escuchado nada. Tras acomodarse cayo en brazos de Morfeo, el instituto comenzaba mañana, esperaba no encontrarme con Kaito.


	3. mi regreso

Narrado por Hanon

Después del ataque de una nube oscura, algo incrédulo para mí. Tuve que ocultarme en una biblioteca secreta, me aburría estar en un lugar tan cerrado a demás que quería saber cómo estaba Nagisa, me preocupaba mucho, además que no sé nada de Luchia después de lo sucedido...

°Días antes°

¿?-Están atacando al reino- decía una plebeya- saquen a la princesa

Hanon- esperen alto...

¿?- Princesa es por su protección...-en ese momento se holló una explosión una silueta de una princesa negra pareció- salga de aquí princesa...- no pudo terminar la frase por que aquella silueta la agarró del cuello, ahogándola, me llevaron a la fuerza, vi como varias de ellas morían por la construcción que colapsaba, llegamos a donde me refugiara hasta el día que se decidiera ir a la tierra; varios días llore por la muerte de mis hermanas pero varias de las voces de ellas llegaban a mis oídos y sus melodías.

° Actualidad º

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquel ataque aun escuchaba las melodías que ellas me cantaban, encontré hace poco un bajo me gustaba tocarlo cuando no estaban, o si no me regañaban que no estaba haciendo mis obligaciones, de vez en cuando escuchaba una guitarra, eso hacia recordar al mundo humano, a Nagisa, sabía que volvería, tenía esa gran esperanza y creció aún más cuando me anunciaron que volveríamos a la tierra en algunos días.

Era el día donde volveríamos a la tierra, estaba por salir cuando un libro dio un reflejo un libro de letras doradas, una pasta aguamarina, su título curiosamente era SECRETOS DE HADAS-¿hadas?-

Nunca habían escuchado mencionar algo así además de los libros de fantasía, lo abrí una luz cegadora apareció duro unos segundos y se desvaneció. En ese momento me llamaron Mio Ibuka

y Mai Kada mis "compañeras", cogí aquel libro y lo puse en mi bolso, ellas me acompañaron hasta la superficie allí me pose en la playa no había nadie por ahí, Mio y Mai estaban frente mío como humanas me fui a transformar pero un mechón castaño claro callo sobre mi hombro me quede sorprendida fui a ver mi reflejo al mar sorprendentemente mi forma humana había cambiado en vez de tenerlo a la mitad de la espalda casi lo tenía hasta cadera, mis ojos no eran cafés sino verdes oscuros, tenía un vestido que consistía de un top aguamarina con una cinta en el lado izquierdo una falda que tenía dos capas la de encima estaba más claro que la segunda, el top estaba unido por un listón de color celeste que cogía de la parte inferior izquierda del top a la parte superior derecha de la falda.

Hanon- Vaya ¿que habrá pasado?

Mio- Señorita se está haciendo tarde es mejor que se hospede en el hotel donde antes vivía...

Hanon- De acuerdo

Mai- Pero antes cámbiese de ropa- me entrego un vestido como el morado que tenía solamente que las flores eran en celeste y las flores eran mas chiquitas.-¿Esta lista señorita?

Hanon- Claro, vamos- empezamos a caminar ya se había oscurecido, poco después llegamos al hotel toque el timbre, me abrió una chica de pelo ámbar con ojos verdes.

Hanon- disculpa ¿será que me podre hospedar en este hotel?

¿?- Por supuesto- se dirigió a la barra para entregarme la llave de la habitación me toco en la 7, la chica me veía fijamente- Gracias- solamente le dije eso, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando me apareció la cara de esta chica- Luchia...- susurre; ya estaba frente a mi habitación, la abrí con mucho sigilo, me senté en la cama, me cambie a la pijama que me habían dado Mai y Mio.

Me estaba durmiendo cuando una voz me dijo- Encuéntrate con Luchia, deben de estar reunidas para destruir el mal... suerte y resucítenme...- su voz se fue apagando

Hanon- Reina del agua- poco después me quede profundamente dormida, Tenia que dormir bien ya que al siguiente día me tocaba ir al nuevo instituto donde continuare mis estudios.


	4. volver a mi vida humana

Narrado por Rina

Hace tiempo mi reino fue atacado por una nube de sombras, me quería como su premio, pero dos doncellas me salvaron. vi la destrucción de mi reino, tuve que irme sin más, me daban ganas de llorar pero no podía tenía que ser fuerte sabía que algo se avecinaba y no iba a ser nada bueno, me oculte en una biblioteca secreta que se veía que desde hace tiempo nadie la habitaba, pasaba el tiempo, cada vez estaba más preocupada, no sabía nada de mis amigas, ni de Masahiro.

Día tras día pasaban, me aburría mucho en aquel lugar, una vez que estaba limpiando cuando encontré una llave que me había caído en la cabeza, las chicas se habían ido, así que me puse a buscar la cerradura, la encontré y la abrí encontré una batería y la banca- ¿qué hace esto aquí?- No sé como pero me llamo mucho la atención, me senté y me puse a tocar.

Después de varios días mientras ellas se iban, yo me ponía a tocar, me parecía muy divertido, me acordaba de las chicas cuando cantábamos, en especial a Luchia... La extraño pero no puedo hacer nada.

En ese tiempo pasaron dos meses, hace pocos días me habían contado que debía ir a la superficie no sabía con exactitud pero quería ir, pasaron los días rápido ese mismo día me iba a ir a la superficie, estaba por irme pero un libro llamo mi atención un libro verde con letras doradas decía "SECRETOS DE HADAS" no sé por qué pero lo abrí una luz cegadora me hizo tirar el libro al suelo cuando la luz se acabó las chicas me llamaron por cierto se me había olvidado comentarles sus nombres eran Natsuki Koga y Mitsuki Kogo, llegamos a la tierra nos posamos en una roca, cuando me convertí en humana y nos fuimos a donde me quedaría por unos meses, me pare pero sentí las piernas desnudas...

¡Tenía una falda! una falda verde con 3 capas un laso que lo unía con un top verde que en el centro era cogido con una cinta que me pasaba por el cuello vi dos mechones marrones que caían por mis hombros, vi mi reflejo en el mar mi cabello era castaño oscuro que me llegaba mas arriba de la cadera mis ojos de color añil.

Rina- ¿Que habrá pasado?, ¿por qué este cambio tan repentino?, ¿por qué se dio?

Natsuki- Vamos princesa nos debemos ir, llegara tarde al instituto

Rina- de acuerdo...

Nos fuimos a la casa de Mitsuki allí me tenían el uniforme del instituto, como ya habíamos acabado la secundaria, ya iba para preparatoria Yokohama, por lo que me habían contado era una preparatoria que su énfasis era en cultura como es música, arte, o cosas por el estilo. Una preparatoria un poco rara en verdad por lo que me habían contado, llegamos a la casa me di una ducha rápida y me cambie por el uniforme, ¿por qué me toca utilizar el que tiene la falda?

Rina- Nastuki ¿por casualidad no tendrás el uniforme de los chicos?

Natsuki- Lo siento pero no se pudo conseguir como la ingresamos como mujer nos la entregaron así..

Rina- Entiendo- ¿por qué me tocara colocarme esto?, me vestí era una camiseta cuello corbata con corbata roja, una chaqueta , una falda escocesa azul, se podía utilizar cualquier tipo de zapatos y medias así que me puse unas medias pantalón y unas botas media caña, me lleve el pelo suelto.

Rina- Ya me voy...

Natsuki y Mitsuki- Hasta luego princesa.

En pocos minutos llegue a la escuela me pare en la puerta unos minutos contemplando aquel edifico tan grande, me fui al salón asignado, vi a varios chicos y chicas que no conocía, pero me llamaron la atención 5 de ellas, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello de color ámbar, esa chica veía hacia lo lejos, una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes oscuro, dos chicas que hablaban las dos eran de cabello castaño una tenía los ojos amarillos y poseía gafas, mientras la otra poseía unos ojos grises, una chica de cabello corto hasta la mitad del cuello con unos ojos morados, a de más de ver a ¿Nagisa, Kaito y Masahiro?...

Consigue encontrarte con ellas, princesas sirena de la perla verde, Rina- ¿Reina del agua?


	5. experimentar una realidad de otra forma

Narrado por Karen

Después de que Luchia desapareciera, me fui a mi reino, pocos días después atacaron mi reino una nube oscura y unas sombras, me sacaron lo más rápido posible me hubieran alcanzado si una sirena no se hubiera opuesto en el camino de aquel látigo, escape al poco tiempo llegue a la biblioteca de mi reino ya había oído de esa biblioteca por una conversación que sin querer escuche. Habían pasado varios días después de eso, me encontraba aburrida, siempre era lo mismo en aquel lugar cuando limpiaba se cayó detrás de este había un instrumento pero no sabía que era, así que saque varios libros y vi un piano eléctrico, lo toque, y me encanto su sonido, en varias ocasiones lo toque. Un día me llegaron con la noticia de que iríamos a la superficie, estaba muy feliz hace mucho tiempo que no iba a demás que me quedaría mucho más que todas las veces que fui.

A las dos guardianas que estaban conmigo fueron Nanako y Naoko Togo, las dos tenían gemelas en el reino de Noel, espero poder verla. Llego aquel día tan esperado, iba a ir a la superficie , pero tenía que limpiar por última vez aquel lugar, limpiaba rápidamente cuando un libro se calló y me golpeó la cabeza, me agache a recogerlo pero el libro se abrió, dejando ver una luz cegadora , poco después desapareció, me llamaron y me tuve que ir, nadamos mucho, ya me estaba aburriendo, cuando pasábamos por un cañón, vi un destello de aquel cañón surgió un castillo, el castillo de Gaito fue lo primero que se me vino en monte , no quería ver que más surgía pero nos fuimos lo más rápido de allí.

Llegamos a la orilla del mar aquel lugar estaba un poco cambiado, me senté en la playa y me cambie, las chicas me dieron un espejo pero no me esperaba un cambio tan repentino mi cabello cambio a un café tirando a negro, mi cabello apenas llegaba más de la mitad de la espalda, mis ojos cambiaron a un color ámbar mi lunar había desaparecido a además de tener un traje.

Un top que cogía un solo hombro que era el izquierdo una falda de 3 pliegues estaba cogido por un lazo semi-transparente de color morado cogía desde el hombro hasta la parte superior izquierda de la falda- no puede ser- escuche un grito por el otro lado de la roca.

Naoko- Señorita cuidado

¿?- Que le paso a mi cuerpo- esperen esa es la vos de Noel

Karen- Un momento creo que se quién es- camine hasta donde escuche la voz, vi una chica casi idéntica a mi solamente que su flequillo hacia el otro lado sus ojos eran grises, se parecía mucho a Noel. Una ola venia hacia acá pero ella no se percató y la mojo. Se convirtió en sirena ¡Era Noel! Mi hermana, se convirtió de nuevo en humana

Karen- Noel- corrí donde ella y la abrase, ella me miro y otra ola llego nos mojó a las dos convirtiéndome en sirena, después éramos de nuevo humanas.

Nanako- hermanas ¿cómo están?

¿?- Nanako, naoko que alegría verlas

Naoko- A nosotras también, bien princesas vamos a nuestro departamento mañana sera un dia muy largo.

Nanako- Bien vamos.- Noel y yo hablábamos de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos a un apartamento era mediano decorado con colores pastel, como quedamos rendidas nos fuimos a dormir. Nos levantamos al día siguiente cuando nuestras perlas empiezan a brillar la reina del agua apareció frente nuestro

Reina del agua- princesas de la perla violeta y de la perla añil, deben encontrar las 5 princesas restantes y ayudarlas en todo lo posible, ayuden y salven a este mundo de las garras del mal... encuentren a Luchia... por favor, cuento con ustedes...- se desvaneció después de decir eso. Nos preparamos para ir a la preparatoria, la verdad por lo que nos contaba las chicas era aburrido pero igual nos toca para parecer humanas. Llegamos a nuestro destino nos tocó en el salón 1-a nos sentamos con Noel a conversar, me puse unas gafas que me dieron no se para que pero era por obligación. Después entraron una chica de pelo ámbar esta se sienta cerca de la ventana y se puso a ver quién sabe qué.

Karen- Esa chica se parece a alguien...

Noel- sí, pero no se a quien

Al poco tiempo llego una de cabello amarillo algo corto, después una de pelo-café, seguida de una peli-castaña oscura. Por la puerta de atrás llegaron 3 chicos los novios de Luchia, Hanon y Rina. Vi que las chicas de pelo ámbar, la peli-castaña oscuro y la de cabello café claro los miraron. Vi un poco de nostalgia en sus ojos, regresaron a hacer quien sabe qué y comenzaron las clases. Todas se presentaron pero algo me pareció peculiar en 4 de las chicas.


	6. Ser humana no es nada sencillo

Narrado por Noel

Después de la desaparición de Luchia las princesas sirenas volvimos a nuestros respectivos reinos. Lamentablemente fui atacado pocos días después, alcance a escapar del palacio a tiempo, rápidamente me dirigieron a un pasadizo secreto que llevaba a una biblioteca marina, ni sabía que existía. Paso mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver el mar como tal, me tenían como presa en aquel lugar pero decían que era para mi protección. Simplemente yo trataba de hacer caso, en tal caso me escabullía para una parte de la biblioteca que descubrí, allí habían varios tipos de libros humanos, me encantaba leerlos. Era mi única forma de irme de aquel lugar tan deshabitado, tan solo, una vez cuando saque un libro se me cayeron varios de último callo un sintetizador guitarra, me pareció curioso y lo empecé a tocar, me gustaba ese sonido que me llevaba a otro lugar. Mientras mis guardianas se iban yo me disponía a tocarlo. Pasaron varios días, una vez llegaron a contarme que dentro de poco me iría a la superficie por seguridad. Tuve una pequeña discusión con ellas, luego accedí, se me olvidaba los nombres de mis guardianas eran Saya y Eimi Togo, ellas decían que tenían familiares en el reino de Karen. Espero que todas estén bien. Llego el día esperado, iba a coger un libro para llevarme a la superficie, uno me llamo la atención decía "SECRETOS DE HADA" pensaba que era un libro que contenía una novela meló-dramática. Lo cogí pero se me resbalo calleándose y abriéndose, de este salió una luz muy intensa que cerré mis ojos, poco después seso aquella luz, me llamaron, cogí el libro y me lo lleve. Nadábamos hacia el pacifico norte, donde nos quedaríamos en un apartamento, pasamos por el reino de Rina estaba totalmente destruido, vi algo que nade hasta aquel lugar, vi que era una de las gemas que los reinos teníamos, la cogí y me la lleve tenía el presentimiento que me la encontraría. Pasamos también por el reino de Luchia estaba en las mismas condiciones que las de Rina y el mío destruido encontré allí 4 gemas las del atlántico sur la del reino de Karen, la mía y por supuesto la de Luchia. Nade hasta la orilla allí me transforme en humana era un top añil y una falda de un solo pliegue, se cogía con una sola tira de mi hombro derecho con una tela semi-transparente. Me vi en el agua, quede sorprendida, mi cabello era un castaño oscuro que parecía negro, mis ojos eran grises, mi pequita había desaparecido, de repente una ola me pego transformándome en sirena de nuevo, cuando me seque, escuche que alguien decía mi nombre, de repente alguien me dio un abraso, era una chica de cabello castaño del mismo color que el mío, sus ojos color ámbar. Una ola nos azoto de nuevo convirtiendo a aquella chica en mi hermana Karen , nos convertimos de nuevo en humanas, ella traía un traje similar al mío solamente que en su color y bueno hacia el otro lado.

¿?- hermanas ¿cómo están?

Saya- Nanako, naoko que alegría verlas

¿?- A nosotras también. Bien princesas vamos a nuestro departamento. Mañana será un día muy largo.

¿?- Bien, vamos.- Nos dispusimos a irnos. Karen y yo hablábamos de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos a un apartamento. Era mediano, decorado con colores pastel, estábamos muy cansadas así que nos fuimos a la habitación que nos prepararon. Nos quedamos dormidas. Al día siguiente nos levantamos, en eso apareció la reina del agua

Reina del agua- princesas de la perla violeta y de la perla añil, deben encontrar las 5 princesas restantes y ayudarlas en lo posible, ayuden y salven este mundo de las garras del mal... encuentren a Luchia... por favor, cuento con ustedes...- se desvaneció después de decir eso. Decidimos irnos de una vez a la institución. Llegamos al salón donde nos tocaría por el resto del año. Llegamos a sentarnos y hablar con Karen. Ella se puso unas gafas, no se por qué pero lo dejare así. Poco después llego una chica de pelo ámbar y ojos verdes, tenía cierto parecido con alguien conocido.

Karen- Esa chica se parece a alguien...

Noel- Sí, pero no sé a quién...

Después llegaron tres chicas una de cabello amarillo algo corto, después una de pelo café, seguida de una peli-castaña oscura. Escuche una puerta correrse y vi que los "novios" de Luchia, Hanon y Rina. Vi que Karen puso una cara de nostalgia. Llego el tutor y comenzaron las clases. De primera medida tocaba presentarse.

Tutor- Comienza la señorita de la última fila- Se paró la chica de cabello ámbar- Mi nombre es Luchia Nanami, gusto en conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien- Después de esto se sentó, no podía ser la Luchia que conocemos ¿o sí?, la siguiente se paró- Mi nombre es Hanon Hosho, espero ser amiga de alguien- Siguieron 5 compañeros más, le tocó el turno a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro- Mi nombre es Rina Toin- Y se sentó esperaba más de ella, a todos nos salió una gótica en la sien. Después de 3 personas se presentó una chica de cabello amarillo corto- Hola mi nombre es Coco Sinari espero ser de su agrado- Y se sentó, siguió Karen- Bueno soy Karen Aiiro espero poder hacer amigos aquí- Seguía yo- Amm... Hola soy Noel Aiiro espero ser de su agrado.- Me senté enseguida me dio un poco de pena hablar delante de tantas personas.


	7. tratando de ser humana

Narrado por Coco

Bueno... Como sabrán las princesas sirenas para cumplir con su deber " volver para gobernar en el reino respectivo de cada una". Lamentablemente así fue pero tuvo que ser a la fuerza, poco después de volver a nuestros reinos nos atacaron un tipo de nubes negras salían lasos de este que me querían atrapar pero alcance a escapar con 2 chicas, ellas me llevaron a una biblioteca. Ya había escuchado de este lugar. Me quede en ese lugar por mucho tiempo pero cada vez me aburría más de ese lugar una vez trate de fugarme pero me encontraron en pleno acto, así que aún sigo hay; Aburrida.

Pasaron días, semanas, aburría de la misma rutina. Un día por estar ensayando me tropecé con un estante, todos los libros se cayeron encima mío, de paso callo un violín, me dolió la cabeza por el fuerte golpe. Poco después llegaron mis guardianas Saori una vieja amarga que lo único que hace es decir-"haz esto", "no es así, bruta", "no tienes remedio" "eres un caso perdido". Como la odiaba, y estaba Eimi, con ella si me la llevaba bien, ella era lo contrario de Saori. Bueno cuando Saori se iba, Eimi me enseñaba a tocar el violín.

Eimi- Coco, iremos a la tierra para que estés protegida los mares no son muy seguros en este momento.

Saori-Así es, no quiero ni protestas, ni reclamos, ¿entendido?- Que aburrida

Coco- Si amargada-

Saori- ¿Que me dijiste?

Coco- Amargada- Estaba harta de esta señora, me colmo la paciencia- Me he aburrido de tu presencia.

Saori- Que mal que no puedas hacer nada "princesa"- me dijo en un tono desafiante.

Coco- Lamentablemente, si puedo, me largo de este lugar quieras o no- Saori me quería pegar una cachetada pero la detuve- mala decisión pegarle a la princesa- Por reacción al coger la mano la apreté lo más fuerte que pude, le rompí la muñeca, ni yo me creía capas de eso.

Saori- Maldita...- No pudo continuar por que Eimi le pego un puñetazo en el estómago dejándola sin aire

Eimi- Lo siento pero me contuve por mucho tiempo Saori- Saori se desmayó del golpe- Princesa disculpe mi comportamiento, pero nos vamos ahora- me cogió el brazo y me jalo- Vayámonos de una vez, iremos a otro destino princesa- Cogió un libro alcance a ver en su portada una palabra Secretos.

Nadamos hasta ver mi reino, brillaba algo en el 2 piedras las del océano indico y la del pacifico sur. Me las lleve, nade por cierto tiempo hasta que llegamos a la superficie. Nade hasta la costa, antes de montarme en la roca Eimi me dijo algo

Eimi- Princesa necesito que abra este libro- Me entrego un libro amarillo con dorado decía "secretos de hada". Le hice caso a Eimi y lo abrí, una luz cegadora apareció, poco después la luz se desvaneció. Vi mi reflejo me veía más joven de lo que era, parecía tener unos 17 años de edad.

Eimi- Princesa con este libro le serán otorgadas unos poderes se ocultara aquí hasta volver al reino, respecto a su edad se redujo hasta tener 17 años, que más o menos seria la edad del resto de las princesas.

Tenía miles de preguntas

Eimi- Princesa no seré yo quien responde sus dudas, usted lo hará con el paso del tiempo.

De repente mi perla empezó a brillar, mostrando a la reina del agua.

Reina del agua- Princesa sirena de la perla Amarilla Coco deberás encontrarte con las princesas sirenas, deben de estar todas juntas para salvar a vuestro mundo como el de los humanos... por favor, reúnanse para poder salvarlos.-Se desvanecía con cada palabra- Nos volveremos a ver princesa... busca a Luchia por favor.- Con esta última palabra se desvaneció.

Eimi- Vamos princesa es hora de marcharnos.

Coco- Si

Me convertí en humana, me sorprendí al ver mi imagen, mi pelo mono hasta la mitad de la espalda, mi cabello de la mitad para abajo era de un color castaño claro, mis ojos de color violeta, un vestido de un top cuello bandeja un laso que bajaba de la esquina inferior derecha del top que llegaba hasta la parte superior izquierda de la falda, esta tenía la forma de pétalos de rosa.

Eimi- Vamos- Con estas palabras nos fuimos hacia una pequeña casa tenía dos cuartos, estaba cansada así que me fui a dormir.

En el sueño vi a 6 chicas o mejor conocidas como las princesas de los océanos. Detrás de nosotras estaba Sara, Gaito y sus diablesas. Un aura oscura emanaba de ellos. Coco... coco... coco

COCO

Coco- Heee- Me desperté y Eimi estaba al lado mío

Eimi- Casi no se despierta señorita-

Coco- ¿Que pasa Eimi?- decía un poco dormida

Eimi- Es hora de ir al instituto

Coco- ¿Cual instituto?

Eimi- No protestes y vamos- me entrego un uniforme, me fui a bañar y cambiar, salí media hora después. Me cogí mi cabello de cierta forma que quedo corto por atrás y largo por adelante ( así como el peinado de ayame ikaruga de Asu no yoichi)

Coco- Listo-

Eimi- Bien vamos.

Llegue a un edificio grande y me dispuse a entrar, me tocaba en el salo 1-A. Llegue, unas peli castañas me veían raro simplemente me dispuse a ir a un pupitre, de repente una puerta se abre y deja ver a 3 chicos, como era que se llamaban... ya... Kaito, Nagisa y Mashahiro. Pronto llego el Tutor de la clase.

Tutor- Comienza la señorita de la última fila- Se paró una chica de cabello Ámbar y ojos verdes- Mi nombre es Luchia Nanami, gusto en conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien- Ella se parecía mucho a Luchia la princesa del pacifico norte.-Mi nombre es Hanon Hosho, espero ser amiga de alguien- Pasaron 5 mas- Mi nombre es Rina Toin- se sentó, me burle de ella era igual que la Rina que yo conocía, mi turno- Hola mi nombre es Coco Sinari espero ser de su agrado- Si la que me puso ese apellido fue Eimi- Bueno soy Karen Aiiro espero poder hacer amigos aquí- siguió una chica peli-castaña- Amm... Hola soy Noel Aiiro espero ser de su agrado- Terminada la presentación, el profesor siguiente vendría para la primera clase de mi vida en un instituto. Una chica se me acerco- Hola te llamas Coco verdad- La vi era una chica de pelo café claro, ojos verdes oscuros, tenía un gran parecido a Hanon.- Amm. Si mi nombre es Coco y el tuyo es...- Se me olvido- Hanon-

Coco- Amm-

Hanon- Me gustaría preguntarte unas cosas.

Coco- como cuales

Hanon- ¿De dónde vienes?- ¡hay no! no sé cómo responderlo.


	8. ¡soy nueva aquí!

Narrado por Seira

Ya había pasado tiempo que la princesa de la perla rosa había desaparecido. Fui la única princesa que no pude ir a gobernar mi reino, claro ya que no sabía dónde estaban mis sirenas, ni tampoco mi reino estaba reconstruido, días pasaron, fui a ver las ruinas de mi reino, cuando llegue ahí no encontré nada más que una piedra, un libro y una caja naranja con blanco tenía una media luna y el sol. Me devolví al Hotel, Nikora me ponía a hacer trabajos en el hotel. Era cansado, y Hippo aun peor, lo regañaba y a veces le pegaba con un periódico ni idea el por qué.

Pasaron días que no se sabía nada de mis hermanas, me preocupaba lo que llegara a empezar con ellas.

Un día después de trabajar arduamente, me le escape a Nikora hacia mi cuarto, jugaba en mi cuarto, un juego online, fue una de las cosas que me gusta de este mundo. De repente todo se volvió negro, me había desmayado, cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en el reino del indico, no había nadie, de repente una luz apareció frente mío, Sara, corrí donde estaba ella; pero cada vez se alejaba de repente unos lazos la atraparon, una sombra se acercaba a Sara.

Seira-¡Sara!- La sombra la estaba ahorcando, gritaba que la soltara esa sombra tenía una sonrisa macabra me dio miedo pero tenía que hacer algo. Un aura me rodeo iluminando todo el lugar, aquel lugar, la sombra se esfumo. Todo se volvió blanco.

¿?- Señorita Seira...Señorita Seira... ¡Señorita Seira!- De repente me levante, cuando mi cara choco con algo duro.

Seira- Auch, dolió, mi frente, que dolor- Me revolvía en mi cama por ese dolor, cuando sentí que algo se escurría de mi nariz, lo toque con mi mano abrí los ojos, vi una sustancia roja, espera ¿roja?- ¿¡sangre!?.

Corrí al baño, y enjuague la sangre de mi nariz, poco después se fue la sangre, vi que mi frente estaba roja. Salí del baño y me encontré con Hippo en el piso semi-consciente.

Seira- Hippo que haces en mi habitación.

Hippo- Señorita Seira, la señorita Nikora la necesita.- me fui a ver que necesitaba Nikora.

Seira- Señorita Nikora, ¿me has llamado?- Vi a Nikora hablando con dos mujeres- ¿Nikora?

Nikora- Seira, que bueno que estés aquí, te presento a Kaori y Ren, tus entrenadoras, fueron mandadas por la reina del agua.

Ren- Princesa...-

Seira- ¿Cómo sé que son del reino Indico y no son unas impostoras?- me mostraron su collar, cogieron un poco de agua y se la echaron encima, convirtiéndose en sirenas.

Ren- Vasta con eso o toca hacer algo más...

Seira- Deja así...bien explíquense rápido, que quiero ir a dormir.

Kaori- bien nosotras venimos a entrenarla, como sabe hay peligro en el océano, así que se debe quedar en la tierra pero necesitamos que se sepa defender por si misma si nos llega pasar algo. Entrenaremos a partir de mañana.-

Seira- De acuerdo.- Los días siguientes me las pase con ellas dos, me aburría y de vez en cuando sacaba mi portátil. Me lo compre con mis mesadas que ganaba. Allí reproducía música, de vez en cuando las mezclaba y les cambiaba los ritmos. Me gustaba hacerlo, pero me gustaría más tener una mesa de DJ. Practicaba a menudo todo tipo de cosas con Kaori y Ren. Paso tiempo, a veces dormía con las hermanas. Una vez que estaba en mi habitación, limpiando se me callo el libro abriéndose, una luz se esparció por todo el cuarto, poco después la luz se fue. Levante el libro y lo deje frente del espejo, cuando vi mi reflejo quede espantada.

No, no era por ser fea, mi cabello cambia a una tonalidad más oscura llegando a verse un pelo castaño-rojizo, me llegaba a la cintura. Mis ojos tenían dos colores, verde aguamarina y azul aguamarina. Tenía un vestido de baño un top con dos cintas que pasaban por detrás del cuello, una falda sencilla, se unían con dos lazos laterales.

Seira- ¿Qué?

Hippo- Señorita seira- entro como pedro por su casa- ¿Que ha...

Seira- ¡Sal de aquí!- Le lance cual objeto tenia a la mano, terminando con un chichón gigante el pobre.

Nikora- Seira.

Seira-¿Señora?

Nikora- Te he inscrito en un instituto...

Seira- ¿Qué?

Nikora- Me dejas terminar...

Seira- Claro

Nikora- Estas inscrita en el instituto Yokohama. Este es uno de los mejores colegios de la zona, perfecto para una princesa en entrenamiento. Deberás hacerlo por "tratar" de ser una humana ordinaria. No podrás comportarte como malcriada, te comportaras decente, si al primer mes de clases no te comportas como tal mandare a Hippo para que te vigile. ¿De acuerdo?

Seira- Claro- No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto.

Nikora- Perfecto.- Se voltio- Hippo estarás a cargo por un rato. - Grito para que lo escuchara. Se fue para el segundo piso a ver cómo iban. Se me olvidaba están haciendo modificaciones en el hotel, las habitaciones no son suficientes, así que lo están ampliando.

Me fui a mi habitación. Prendí el computador y empecé a jugar y a crear música. De repente escuche un grito de Hippo. De repente mi collar empezó a brillar dejando ver a la reina del agua

Reina del agua- Princesa de la perla Naranja Seira, el mar corre un gran peligro, tienes que encontrarte con las princesas restantes, deben de encontrar a Luchia, deben hacerlo para salvar los mares por favor...- desapareció. De repente las imágenes de Sara aparecieron.

Sara- Salva los mares Seira, cuento contigo... Gaito renacerá, encuentren a los 7 panthalassas para devolver la paz al reino de Gaito... Ayúdame Seira- Las imágenes se borraron, ya era tarde, apague el equipo y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté porque Hippo saltaba encima mío

Hippo- Despierta Seira-Lo tumbe, para que me dejara en paz- No quieres llegar tarde, o sino Nikora me pondrá a estudiar contigo.- Me levante de una, no quería que Hippo con lo intenso que es estudie conmigo. Me bañe lo mas rápido que pude y me puse mi uniforme. Me dirigía para ir al colegio cuando 2 chicas salen al mismo tiempo que yo, Una de pelo Ámbar y Una de cabello castaño. Todas salimos apresuradas. Curiosamente se me hizo haberlas visto en alguna parte... No se después lo pienso. De repente se me cruzaron las imágenes de mis hermanas. ¿Por qué habrá sido? Llegue corriendo, pero me choque con alguien.

Seira- Que daño- abrí los ojos era un chico con pelo castaño medio, ojos cafés, se veía que tenía la misma edad que yo. Me levante lo más rápido posible- perdona no sabía que estabas hay- le di la mano y el la tomo, le ayude a parar.

¿?- Descuida, disculpa yo tampoco veía por donde iba, disculpa por no presentarme mi nombre es Makoto Domoto y ¿tu cómo te llamas?- Domoto... espera no me diga que.

Seira- No me digas que eres primo de Kaito Domoto.

Makoto- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Seira- Simplemente lo deduje - mire mi reloj, se me hizo tarde.-Disculpa voy llegando tarde

Makoto- Espera- Me cogió de la muñeca- A que salón te diriges.

Seira- Al 1-a de esta sede en secundaria.

Makoto- También voy para allá así que vamos los dos- Me cogió la mano y empezamos a correr, no sé por qué pero me sentía bien al lado de él.- No me has dicho tu nombre

Seira- Mi nombre es Seira Nanami.

Makoto- Lindo nombre, bien llegamos- aún no había llegado el maestro, algo así es que le llaman al que enseña...


	9. Empesemos ya

Narrara Luchia

Empezaron las clases comunes y corrientes, los profesores se presentaban, nos decían pautas de la clase y cosas así, yo no prestaba mucha atención. Me quedaba viendo hacia el cielo, viendo que era azul, no había ninguna nube, era tan diferente a cuando yo me fui, recordé todo lo sucedido, cada vez mi respiración era más entrecortada, tenía un terrible dolor en mi pecho, cuando simplemente vinieron unas imágenes a mi cabeza, Kaito con la chica de aquella vez, besándose, abrasados y yo mirándolos como idiota, las chicas con sus novios, Seira aprendiendo de coco, Simplemente se olvidaron de mi. Una lagrima se resbalo de mis ojos. Siento que alguien me coge del hombro lo volteo a mirar, es Kaito... espera ¡Kaito!. Como es posible que este aquí.

Kaito: Oye estas bien- Chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que volviera a la realidad

Luchia: Si estoy bien

Kaito: Tu nombre es Luchia ¿verdad?

Luchia: Si...

Kaito: soy Kaito Domoto- No, no te conozco, fuimos novios, pero igual no te conozco- Ven a la competición de surf el próximo domingo, no faltes vale...- Se fue a su puesto, allí lo rodearon muchas chicas., volteo a ver y me dio una sonrisa, pero era una burlona.-Chicas me pueden dejar respirar que me van a ahogar.

Me pare y me fui hacia la terraza, allí no habría nadie que me molestara.

Luchia: Kaito...- empecé a llorar recordando todos los momentos felices, todas las promesas que nos hicimos, todos los besos que nos dimos. Desde el día que desaparecí no supe nada de nadie. Ahora soy una estudiante de preparatoria. Desconocida de aquel chico.

Sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase, me limpie mis lágrimas. Regresando al salón a toda velocidad, llegue, y entro una maestra.

Maestra: buenos días mi nombre es Liliana. Soy su maestra de música. Nos desplazaremos al salón de ensayos.- Todos se levantaron y fueron siguiendo. Fui la última en salir, cuando cerré la puerta, Kaito estaba apoyado en la pared.

Luchia: ¿Qué haces?

Kaito: Esperándote ¿qué crees?

Luchia: Bien, vamos.- Empecé a correr ya que nos habían dejado atrás Kaito, poco después empecé a verlo como me alcanzaba. Llegamos al salón y nos sentamos

Liliana: Bien empecemos a ver que instrumento saben tocar-la sala tenia muchos instrumentos- empecemos con la señorita de allá- Me señalo

Luchia: ¿Yo?

Liliana- apúrate y baja - Bien se nota que no es paciente. Cogí una guitarra eléctrica que había por ahí.- Bien empieza, se me olvidaba tendrán que cantar.-

Hay, no serás...

Luchia-de acuerdo- me puse frente al micrófono, inhale y exalte.

(only my railgun)

hanate! kokoro ni kizanda yume wo mirai sae okizari ni shite

genkai nado shiranai iminai!

kono chikara ga hikari chirasu sono saki ni haruka na omoi wo

aruite kita kono michi wo furikaeru koto shika

dekinai nara... ima koko de subete wo kowaseru

kurayami ni ochiru machinami hito wa doko made tachimukaeru ç

no?

kasoku suru sono itami kara dareka wo kitto mamoreru yo

Looking!

The blitz loop this planet to search way.

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. ima sugu

karadajuu wo hikari no hayasa de

kake megutta tashika na yokan

tsukame! nozomu mono nara nokorazu kagayakeru jibun

rashisa de

shinjiteru yo ano hi no chikai wo

kono hitomi ni hikaru namida sore sae mo tsuyosa ni naru kara

tachidomaru to sukoshi dake kanjiru setsuna sa ni

tomadou koto nai nante uso wa tsukenai yo

sora ni mau KOIN ga egaku houbutsusen ga kimeru unmei

uchidashita kotae ga kyou mo watashi no mune wo kake

meguru

Sparkling!

The shiny lights awake true desire.

Only my RAILGUN can shoot. kanarazu

tsuranuiteku tomadou koto naku

kizutsuite mo hashiri tsudzukeru

nerae! rinto kirameku shisen wa kurui naku yami wo kirisaku

mayoi nante fukitobaseba ii

kono kokoro ga sakebu kagiri dare hitori jama nado sasenai

hakanaku mau musuu no negai wa

kono ryoute ni tsumotte yuku

kirisaku yami ni miete kuru no wa

omoku fukaku setsunai kioku

iroaseteku genjitsu ni yureru

zetsubou ni wa make takunai

watashi ga ima watashi de aru koto

mune wo hatte subete hokoreru!

Looking!

The blitz loop this planet to search way.

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. ima sugu

karadajuu wo hikari no hayasa de

kake megutta tashika na yokan

hanate! kokoro ni kizanda yume wo mirai sae okizari ni shite

genkai nado shiranai iminai!

kono chikara ga hikari chirasu sono saki ni haruka na omoi wo

Termine la canción, todo el mundo me miro raro.

Liliana- Valla si tienes una bonita voz, además que la sabes manejar muy bien-

Luchia Gracias- deje la guitarra donde estaba y me fui a mi puesto.

Narra Kaito

Su voz me hizo recordar a Luchia, ¿dónde estará? A demás la primera vez que la vi se veía idéntica a mi princesa. Te extraño mucho Luchia, ¿por qué no he tenido noticias de ti?

º Días atrás º

Estaba desesperado por saber dónde estaba Luchia, que le había pasado, Así que le pedí a momo que me llevara al palacio de la princesa del pacifico norte. Cuando llegue quede perplejo, el castillo estaba completamente destruido, no había ningún rastro de vida, buscaba algún tipo de pista que me llevara con Luchia, pero nada, cuando encontré un pequeño objeto, lo cogí, era la tabla de surf que le había regalado a Luchia, Seguí viendo y estaba una de las moñas con que se agarraba el cabello, de repente vi cómo se movía una roca, entonces la levante, era una sirena pequeña.

Entonces escuche que alguien gritaba

Sirena: Luna... Luna-

Kaito: Oe- La sirena se volteó y me vio, nado lo más rápido hacia mí.

Sirena- Luna- dijo cogiendo la niña que estaba en mis brazos- Gracias

Kaito: señora me puede decir que paso aquí

Sirena- No soy tan vieja para que me llames señora, y si, si te puedo contar que paso aquí.

Paso hace 30 lunas, vivíamos en paz cuando la princesa llego llorando y se encerró en su cuarto- ¿Luchia?- 15 lunas después aparecieron una especie de nubes que invadieron nuestro reino, su prioridad nuestra princesa, la sacamos, muchas de mis hermanas murieron, otras desaparecidas, la oscuridad ha llegado para retornar. Deben impedirlo por favor príncipe - ella hizo una reverencia.

Kaito- ¿Que ha pasado con la princesa?

Sirena- No sabemos su paradero, así que no se sabe nada

Kaito- Ya veo

Sirena- Mi señor es mejor que se valla de aquí, es muy peligroso que este por aquí en este tiempo...

Kaito- Gracias por la información, bien hasta luego señora.- me fui rápido hacia la superficie, cogiendo los pequeños tesoros de Luchia.

Kaito- Luchia te encontrare lo prometo.

º volviendo al presente

Estaba sumido por mis recuerdos cuando siento unas manos en mi espalda, eran dice en el oído- ya es hora de irnos- era una voz dulce, como la de Luchia.

Luchia- Vayámonos que ya se fueron todos, o te hecho agua.

Kaito- Vamos- no quería ponerme en riesgo de estar empapado en el colegio y ser seguido por todas las chicas del salón.

Luchia-la próxima clase te toca cantar y tocar el piano

Kaito- ¿cómo sabes que se tocar el piano?- Ella se tapó la boca.

Luchia- Solamente había rumores que lo sabias tocar...

Kaito-oh, es que investigaste sobre mi

Narra Luchia

Kaito se acercó peligrosamente a mí, cogiéndome de la cintura, sentí como mi sangre se posaba en mi cara. Él se alejó y empezó a reírse. Cuando estaba lejos...

Luchia: No me puedes reconocer Kaito ¿Verdad?

Kaito: Dijiste algo

Luchia: No nada- Hice una sonrisa falsa. No quiero que sufra por mi culpa.


	10. Volver a ser amigos

Narra Luchia

Regresamos al salón de clase, la profesora nos regañó por llegar después de 10 minutos de la clase. Ni siquiera ponía atención a los profesores restantes, quería salir de este espacio, donde sentía que el mundo era tan pequeño ¿porque en esta escuela? ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que fuera su princesa?¿me odiaría o me seguiría amando?. Sonó el timbre de final de clases, cogí mi maleta y me fui corriendo al hotel, el instituto quedaba a 20 cuadras del hotel, llegue respirando fuerte, y me fui a cambiar. Tenía aun mi ropa vieja así que me la trate de poner, toda la ropa me quedaba pequeña, como la de parte superior como la inferior, todo me quedaba apretado, haciendo que se me vieran aún más grandes. Tenía por ahí un vestido que me habían regalado en mi cumpleaños, ojala no me lo hubieran sacado.

° 20 minutos después º

Encontré mi vestido, era muy sencillo pero se me ajustaba bien a mi forma, me coloque mis sandalias, le dije a Nikora que iría a comprar ropa que ya me quedaba muy ajustada, demasiado.

Me fui al centro comercial, había muchas cosas, llegue la tienda donde una vez vinimos con Mikaru y Kaito. Habían unas promociones en ropa, fui a ver, ninguna me gustaba, cuando me llamo la atención, un vestido rosado claro, sencillo, y una camiseta azul claro semi-transparente, se veía muy bien, una camiseta strapless fucsia semi ombliguera, una falda y un pantalón corto, me compre todo eso. También compre ropa interior, ya que la que tenía también me quedo pequeña, y me sentía muy incómoda. Termine de pagar y me fui al hotel. Me esperaba Hippo para que lo ayudara a hacer la comida, así lo hice, aunque cuando prendí el puesto donde iba a cocinar, el fuego era como si cobrara vida por unos segundos.

Luego de comer me fui a mi cuarto a hacer los oficios que me correspondían, ya era hora de dormir cuando

Luchia- Carajo

Se me había olvidado comprar una pijama un poco mas grande, tendira que dormir con la larga que es la que le puedo desabotonar la parte de arriba. Me fui a dormir un poco incomoda por los pechos ya que aun no me acostumbraba.

º A la mañana siguiente

Me desperté y me fui a bañar tendría un día muy atareado, termine de bañarme, me mire al espejo, no me podía creer que fuera otra persona, pero me tocaba aceptarlo. Me puse el uniforme del colegio y partí. De nuevo estaba esa chica llamada Hanon, y la chiquita, Ella se tropezó y casi se cae si no la atrapo

¿?- Gracias

Luchia- De nada... ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?- Seira Nanami- espera ¿Nanami?- ¿Y tu?

Luchia- Luchia... Luchia Nanami

Seira- Vaya que parecido, Luchia- chan- suena raro.

Luchia- Apurémonos, que llegaremos tarde al colegio- mire la hora en mi reloj. Seira asintió y nos fuimos corriendo, llegamos al colegio y ella se despidió y yo me fui al salón. Cuando llegue estaban todos jugando, hablando, corriendo, durmiendo, llegue a mi puesto y empecé a tararear la canción de los 7 mares.

Hanon- Disculpa ¿Quién te enseño esa canción?- La voltee a mirar estaban Hanon, la chica llamada Rina, Coco y las hermanas.

Luchia- Pues... me la enseño una amiga

Rina- a bueno- me veía con una cara de " es imposible"

Luchia- jejejeje- Carajo casi me pillan, no quiero tener problemas en el colegio. Me dispuse a terminar las clases, ya terminada me puse a caminar por los pasillos del colegio cuando una mano me cogió mi muñeca, no me pude desatar del agarre, escuche un ruido, llegamos a la sala de instrumentos.

Hanon- Disculpa si te traje así, pero debía traerte- Vi a las chicas de la clase afinando los instrumentos. Hanon se ponía un bajo, Rina en la batería, Coco con un violín, Noel con un sintetizador Y Karen con el piano.- Necesitamos que alguien toque la guitarra ya que nadie sabe.

Luchia- Pero se algo muy básico...

Hanon- Eso no fue lo que mostraste en clase.- dice con una gota en la sien- ¿Cierto?-Todas asienten.

Luchia rendida se colocó la guitarra- Y bien ¿qué canción tocaremos?

Hanon- No sé no creo que todas nos sepamos una en especial

Luchia- Bueno, pues propongamos canciones para aprenderlas y la próxima la tocamos ¿les parece?-Todas acierten, duraron como 3 horas riendo, jugando con la música. Llego la hora de irse a casa, Hanon y yo nos fuimos al hotel. Hablábamos de cosas triviales hasta que decidí preguntarle de donde era...

Hanon- P…Pues y...Yo soy de un pueblo del sur

Luchia- ¿Cuál?

Hanon- Lo siento pero no me acuerdo del nombre, lo hacen llamar el pueblo de la luna menguante o de la pálida luna matinal- Vi como sus ojos se oscurecían se veía que quería llorar

Luchia- Lo siento si te pregunte algo indebido.

Hanon- No tranquila- Se quedó viendo las estrellas.

Narra Hanon

Luchia, sin querer me hizo acordar de mi reino, tuve que mentirle, no lo puedo comentar a una humana cualquiera que soy princesa sirena, mire las estrellas, sentí que me llamaban, que me querían decir algo que no supiera. Me saco de mi sueño Luchia

Luchia- Hanon, Es hora de irnos a casa- Simplemente asiento, caminábamos por el orillo de la playa, cuando Luchia se para a ver algo, vi una fogata, ella parecía estar muy concentrada, ella soplo, el fuego también se movió. Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿una conciencia o algo más?-Hanon ¿pasa algo?- Niego, debió ser mi imaginación. Seguimos caminado hasta llegar por la parte de atrás del hotel, Luchia se subió de un brinco a la pared.

Hanon- Luchia ¿qué haces?

Luchia- Para mayor rapidez la salte así no tengo que abrir las puertas y cerrarlas...

Hanon- Pero te pueden creer una ladrona...

Nikora- Eso sí creo...- Luchia de la impresión callo al pasto.

Luchia- Auch- Se escuchó después de la pared, asome mi cabeza para ver que había pasado- Luchia tenía la falda arriba, sus ojos en espirales por el golpe, me comencé a reír de ella.

Luchia- Eso si dolió- sobándose la nuca, me volteo a ver e hizo un puchero- Deja de reírte

Hanon- Lo siento pero fue muy épico, bueno voy por la parte de al frente-Como dije entre por el frente, Nikora le peleaba a Luchia sobre su comportamiento, mientras me fui a la cocina a coger una fruta, luego me fui a mi habitación, me puse la pijama las larga que tenia ya que me quedaba un poco pequeña la anterior, mañana no tendíamos escuela así que le diré a Luchia si podríamos salir. Me fui a dormir.

a la mañana siguiente

Me desperté con los rayos de luz que estaban dentro de mi habitación, me cambie por la camisa azul y un pantalón corto que me regalo en mi cumpleaños Nagisa, me quedaba bien, ni muy largo ni muy corto. Me encontré con Luchia, estaba desayunando

Hanon- Hola Luchia

Luchia- Hanon que tal

Hanon- Quería saber qué tal si hoy vamos a dar un paseo

Luchia- Bueno es que ya tenía planes para hoy, iba a ir a la competición de surf a ver a Domoto

Hanon- Bien vamos, no tengo nada que hacer.- Asiente, con sus cachetes inflados y una gota de chocolate, ya que no podía hablar tenia chocolate en la boca por lógica. Pocos minutos después llegamos a la playa donde la competición se haría, nos encontramos con Rina, Coco, las hermanas y la niña pequeña.

Luchia-Seira hola, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Seira- Es que vine porque me iba a encontrar con un compañero.

Luchia- Aaaa jeje

Empezó la competencia y paso Kaito Domoto, todo iba de maravilla cuando de repente las nubes oscuras tapaban la luz del sol, una fuerte brisa soplaba, haciendo que Kaito se tambaleara cuando una garra atrapo a Kaito y lo zabullo. Las demás chicas habían desaparecido, decidí ir a ayudar a Domoto. Cuando vi a Domoto, estaba amarrado con 2 dragones de agua.

Alguien me cogió por la cola y me lanzo hacia una roca, pero no sentí ningún golpe sino unas manos suaves en mis hombros, la princesa del atlántico norte, su pelo verde eran de 2 tonalidades, una trenza cogía varios mechones de su cabello ¡Rina!

Rina- Hola Hanon, de nuevo nos encontramos...- Vi que un dragón venia hacia nosotras, pero 2 personas aparecieron y distrajeron a los dragones, cuando estos se volvieron un nudo las dos sirenas se posaron frente de nosotras

Karen- Cuanto tiempo ¿no?- Decía con una sonrisa- Hanon, Rina.

Noel- Nos volvemos a encontrar- Karen y Noel tenía un mechón agarrado desde la mitad de la cabeza, Karen hacia la derecha y Noel hacia la izquierda. Tres dragones aparecieron, tres chicas los cogieron a cabalgar, los dragones trataron de liberarse pero no pudieron; desapareciendo.

Coco- Jaja, perdedores.- Se veía mucho más joven que antes y tenía agarrados con una caracola dos mechones.

Seira- Hola- Agitaba su mano, Seira estaba igual, solamente que sus mechones ya estaban agarrados como los de Sara. La última chica no le vi la cara porque estaba de espaldas.

¿?- Maldición-Su cabello era amarillo suelto, varias conchas cogían parte de su cabello, tenía varios mechones fucsias.

Hanon- Disculpa ¿tú quién eres?- Se volteó dejando ver sus ojos azules.- Luchia- Varias lagrimas se querían asomar, no lo podía creer, su mirada se veía sorpresa, confusión, miedo.

Luchia- Lo siento...-De repente apareció Isul de un tornado diminuto

Isul - Que bonito momento, pero ya que todas están aquí, las agarrare para Gaito.- Varios dragones aparecieron, todas los esquivábamos. Ya estábamos aburridas y cansadas

Luchia- Basta, hasta aquí- Se convirtió en cantante, pero su vestido no era el mismo, Era straple, su falda era más oscura, sus botones tenían forma de corazones, sus botas estaban hasta la rodilla.

Rina- Vamos- también se convirtió en cantante su vestido era casi igual lo que le cambiaba era sus sandalias y la parte superior del vestido. Lo mismo paso con las demás, fui la última en transformarme. Después les cuento como es mi traje.- Canto de sirena arriba el telón- Como en los viejos tiempos, no, no estoy diciéndome vieja.

Cuando Isul no pudo resistir mas se esfumo dejando a Kaito en libertad, Luchia cogió al susodicho y lo llevo a la playa, todas nos convertimos en humanas. Nos sorprendimos al saber cómo éramos en humanas. Luchia dejo a Kaito en la arena y nos fuimos teníamos cosas que contar. Bien la primera misión de la reina del agua está cumplida. Encontrar a Luchia y a las demás princesas.

Al parecer no podremos volver al mar en un tiempo...


	11. ¿Que es esto?

Narra Luchia

Han pasado varios días desde el acontecimiento que nos unió a las 7 princesas sirenas, nada extraño ha sucedido.

Hanon- Luchia despierta- Me lanza una almohada- ¡Luchia!

Luchia- Voy,voy- Me metí a la ducha, de esta no salía agua cuando mire hacia arriba un cubo de agua fría con hielo cayo -Kyaaaaaaaaaa- Desde afuera escuche risas, Hanon ¡ Me las pagaras!. Termine de bañarme, me cambie, a los pocos minutos ya estaba lista. Tenía el vestido y la camisa que me compre hace unos días, me puse las sandalias, ya que iríamos comprar ropa, o como quiere Hanon, telas, quiere diseñar lo que vestimos, por mi parte me comprare mi pijama; además de conseguir un empleo. Íbamos caminando todas cuando vimos un anuncio, se necesitaban empleados para el negocio del señor Maki, fuimos a ver; se veía muy desolado el lugar, entramos, el piso estaba roto, y una chica lloraba cerca de un cuerpo, nos acercamos, no lo podía creer ese cuerpo era del señor Maki, estaba muerto.

¿?- ¿Quiénes son?- Me caí de rodillas, no lo podía creer, empecé a llorar, Hanon y Rina también lo hacían, las hermanas, Coco y Seira veían con pena. Poco después llego otra chica eran bastante monas en verdad, parecían opuestos una tenía en cabello blanco como la nieve y vestía ropas blancas también, se puso al lado de la chica que lloraba cerca del cuerpo sus cabellos negros y ropas oscuras.

Shirona (Chica de cabello Blanco)-Nakuro ¿qué le paso a nuestro padre?- Quede helada al saber que el señor Maki tenía hijas.

Nakuro- Lo mataron, cuando estaba sirviendo a dos clientes... estos resultaron ser del kara-kuri\- Shirona sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

Luchia- ¿Qué es eso del kara-kuri?

Nakuro- una banda de criminales... nuestra madre primero, luego nuestro padre- Traicioneras lágrimas salían de sus ojos Fucsias.

Shirona- Padre...- De repente la puerta se abre dejando ver 3 personas, Kaito, Hippo y mi hermana.

Nikora- Maki...- Se acercó al señor Maki, lo movía de un lado a otro a ver si respondía, lagrimas salían de triste tarde nadie dijo nada, al fin no se pudo hacer lo que habíamos dicho. Después de recoger el cuerpo, mi hermana lloraba desconsoladamente, la trataba de calmar pero no funcionaba, Kaito estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus ojos se veía oscuridad.

Luchia- Kaito- Él se paró, se quería ir pero yo no lo deje le cogí la mano, el me volteo a ver- Tranquilo, esto se solucionara...

Kaito- Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando-El aparto su mirada viendo al horizonte.- Él era para mí un amigo en quien confiar, fue el quien me dio mi primer empleo, siempre animándome...

Luchia- Siempre viéndole lo positivo a la vida, y muchas cosas más ¿no?- Lagrimas empezaron a salir.- El señor Maki estará muy feliz en el cielo, siempre estará vigilando a sus seres queridos, así que no te preocupes, ¿vale?

Kaito- Gracias-El me abraza, siento agua en mi cuello, eran lágrimas de él, trataba de ser fuerte pero no podía.

Pasaron los días, llego el día de enterrar al señor Maki, muchos lloraban, sentía un fuego que me quemaba muchas veces por dentro.

A los días se fue olvidando este acontecimiento, Kaito se veía un poco desanimado en el colegio, pero no podía hacer nada.

Profesora- señorita Nanami...- Desperté de aquel trance- Señorita lea...- me pare y me fui, esa vieja si fastidia. Subí a la terraza del colegio, allí me quede lo restante de las clases, tocaba mi guitarra a ver que se me ocurría, nada, me recosté, veía el cielo azul despejado, me puse a pensar que es lo que la reina del agua me quería decir con los poderes...

ª Días atrás ª

Después del sepulcro del señor Maki, fui a la playa con las chicas, estábamos apartados de todas las personas cuando nuestros collares empezaron a brillar, dejando ver a la reina del agua.

Reina del agua- Princesas sirenas, protectoras de los mares, un nuevo mal se acerca deben de proteger a humanos como sirenas. Su canto no bastara para protegerlos, deberán conseguir el apoyo de los 7 panthalassas...

Rina- ¿Quiénes son?

Luchia- Uno es Kaito Domoto eso es seguro, otro puede ser Lixto, pero ¿y los otros?

Reina- Deberán encontrarlos, además de controlar sus poderes- Quedamos dudosas ante las palabras de la reina- Al abrir el libro, nuevos poderes surgieron en ustedes, descubrirán con el paso del tiempo a que elemento corresponde.

Luchia- ¿Que pasara cuando encontremos todo lo dicho?

Reina- Vendrá una guerra por el poder, tendrán que "jugar" por el bien del pueblo... Tendrán que ganarlo a cualquier costo ya que si no lo hacen la oscuridad dominara todo el mundo. El tiempo corre así que tendrán que hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Luchia- De acuerdo, no quiero ver este mundo lleno de oscuridad.

ª Volviendo al presente ª

Seguía pensado en eso de los elementos y de los pantalassas, sonó el timbre de final de clases. Fui al salón a recoger mis cosas, las chicas me esperaban afuera. Kaito tumbado sobre el puesto, mínimo se durmió. Lo sacudía a ver si se despertaba pero nada, le eche un vaso de agua en la cara, me sorprendo al ver que uno de sus mechones era un rojo cereza, muy raro en realidad, sus ojos se abrieron.

Kaito- ¿Que paso?- sintió las gotas en su cara- ¿Me echaste agua?- Asentí- Dios- Se tapó la cabeza con una toalla- Por favor no cuentes esto y no lo vuelvas a hacer- Se alejó del salón a toda velocidad. Salí del colegio, encontrándome con las chicas, íbamos por la playa cuando mucha gente empezó a correr y gritar desesperada-mente.

¿?- Vengan, vengan que quiero jugar con ustedes- Cogió a varias personas por su cuenta, pues quien era Eriru. Controlaba a un pulpo gigante, espera... ¡Eriru y un pulpo! esto no es bueno. Las chicas asentimos y nos convertimos en cantantes.

Luchia- ¿Que pasa aquí?

Eriru- Valla las princesas, ahora si, es hora de jugar- El pulpo nos quería coger, lo esquivábamos, hasta que di un paso en falso y me cogió, sus ventosas eran tan viscosas además que arañaban.

Las chicas se preocuparon por mí que fui su distracción, a todas nos cogió,- Jaja ahora si van a tener el placer de estar con el maestro Gaito por siempre.

Seira- Claro que no...- Se veía su determinación en sus ojos - Nosotras no somos trofeos para que alguien venga a cogernos para su "maestro", nadie nos manipulara, ni a nosotras ni a los seres de nuestros hogares- Una luz naranja salia de Seira.

Eriru- ah, Entonces que harás para que eso no suceda-a Seira se veía su enojo, quería liberar a sus amigos, un grito se hizo presente haciendo que la luz que la rodeaba se hiciera más potente, en calamar nos soltó, Seira estaba en el cielo, Eriru veía con asombro a la pequeña- ¿Qué?- La luz se apagó dejando ver dos alas en la espalda de Seira, ella portaba un vestido naranja claro, consistía en un vestido que se amaraba al cuello, en el torso la falda iniciaban, con un cinturón ancho y un naranja rojizo, del cinturón se desprendía un lazo lleno de mariposas, que le llegaba a la esquina inferior izquierda del vestido, portaba unas sandalias caña alta que era acompañado con mariposas, un guante que cogía con una tira el dedo corazón, sobrepasando el codo, su cabello estaba cogido en forma de cascada.

Seira- aullido de lobo- Un lobo apareció haciendo su sonido, haciendo que el calamar se cayera lo mismo Eriru- Garra de lobo- Este atacaba al molusco, hasta que dejo de pelear el molusco, yéndose al fondo del mar.

Eriru- Oye que haces...

Seira- tentáculo del mar- Un tentáculo se elevó cogiendo a Eriru, Seira le daba vueltas a su dedo, haciendo que el tentáculo también lo hiciera.

Eriru- Odio esto- Desapareció sin nada más. Seira descendió, todas la mirábamos sin podernos creer que era un hada, apareció la reina del agua.

Reina- Bien hecho princesa del océano indico, tu elemento descubierto fue los animales, podrás controlar, animar o crear a cualquier animal vivo, extinto o mitológico.- desapareció al terminar de decir las palabras. Todas abrasamos a Seira, celebrábamos su triunfo. Llegamos al hotel, haciendo que Nikora nos regañara, por lo tarde que era, terminamos nuestro deberes y nos fuimos a dormir, las chicas decidieron dormir hoy aquí, mañana seria otro día agotador.


	12. estudiantes nuevos

Narra Noel

Ha pasado una semana desde que Seira gano su transformación, un día después todas nos mudamos al hotel perla, fue una sorpresa, llego primero fue Rina, estaba con todas las cajas en la puerta, cuando llegamos Karen y yo, poco después llego Coco con Hanon, ella traía dos pares de cajas, el hotel era un despelote de tantas cajas, las habitaciones alcanzaron, ya que el hotel lo están expandiendo, nos tuvimos que comprometer a ayudar en el hotel, esa noche fue pijamada, no pudimos dormir, y al siguiente día con sueño hacia el colegio. Bueno volviendo al día actual, estábamos comenzando el horario de clases, cuando el tutor llego, aunque fue una señora esta vez fue...

Profesora Liliana- Buenos días estudiantes, su tutor fue... transferido a otra escuela, ahora soy su tutor- Muchos celebraron ya que ese tutor era muy pero muy aburrido- Bueno dejando eso de lado, hoy tienen 2 nuevos compañeros. Pasen- Dos chicos pasaron al frente, espera esos dos chicos eran lo de esta mañana

ª Minutos antes ª

Veníamos con Karen corriendo, se nos hizo tarde cuando de repente choque y me caí con una persona.

Noel- Lo siento- Me sobaba la frente.

¿?- Párate de una vez, que pesas igual que un burro.-Me di cuenta que era un chico, su cabello era más claro que el mío, sus ojos eran un azul zafiro; me pare lo más rápido posible.

Noel- Lo siento...

Karen- Nos faltan 5 minutos para entrar- Me sorprendí- Vamos.- Llegamos corriendo al salón de clases, las chicas se soltaron carcajadas poco después que llegue, claro mi cabello estaba hecho un nido, tenía hasta ramas enredadas, Karen me las ayudo a quitar- Noel sé un poco más cuidadosa, casi te caes en un charco si no hubiera sido por ese chico, estaríamos en graves problemas.

Hanon- Ahora si tenemos que cuidar nuestra identidad de todos los humanos, además ¿cómo descubriremos quienes son los 7 panthalassas?, Kaito por ser el príncipe, pero los otros 6.

Luchia- Lixto ¿no cuenta?

Coco- Me temo que no puede contar, fui a los mares del sur con Hanon, cuando vi unas runas, tenían un símbolo diferente a las sirenas y a él clan de los panthalassas que conocemos, fuimos a las bibliotecas, descubrimos que habían 3 tribu panthalassas, una es la de Kaito, pero las otras dos sus legítimos herederos desaparecieron, creemos que dos son de 2 y una de 3 panthalassas líderes de sus grupos, pero más información no conseguimos, deben de tener sangre real para ser los 7 desentiendes.

Rina-¿Cuáles son esas 3 tribus?

Hanon- No lo sabemos, no aparecían los nombres de estos, tampoco sus símbolos, decía solamente su historia, de resto no se entendía además que estaba muy borroso.

Rina- ¿Dónde están los libros?

Coco / Hanon- En nuestros cuartos.- Ya terminaron de arreglarme y empezaron las clases...

ª Actualidad ª

Hay estaba en chico de esta mañana con otro chico, el otro no se alcanzaban a ver los ojos por unas gafas, ni su cabello porque lo tenía tapado por un gorro.

¿?- Hola mi nombre es Hayato Suzuki- Muchas chicas espesaron a susurrar cosas como " ¿No es lindo?" "¿Tendrá novia?"" Es tan guapo", este les guiñe el ojo a las chicas y estas encantadas- Desde hoy seré su nuevo compañero.

¿?- Mi nombre es Ryu Suzuki un gusto.- Karen lo miraba curiosa, a mí me pareció muy frió.

Profesora Liliana- Bien Hayato siéntate detrás de la señorita Noel, Noel levanta la mano- Me acosté y levante la mano. Sentí que alguien pasaba por mi lado- Bien y señor Ryu siéntese adelante de la señorita Karen, Karen...- Levante un poco la cabeza y vi que Karen tenia auriculares, lo le toque el hombro a ver si ponía atención, ella me miro y después a la profesora, la profesora se puso de muy mal humor, le señalo donde era el asiento. Pasaron las clases, me aburría mucho. Llego el descanso, fui a comprar mis onces, se me olvidaron de venir corriendo, cuando muchas chicas pasan, y me hacen caer, cuando me pare ya sabía quién... Hayato.

Noel- Genial, hoy ha sido un día muy raro- Compre mis onces, consistían en un croissant relleno de arequipe y queso, un yogur de mora, además un postre de fresa, llegue al salón, las chicas me esperaban para comer, Luchia nos contaba que le había pasado en los meses que no supimos nada de ella. Pronto llego el final del descanso, volvimos a clases, esta vez música.

Profesora Liliana- Bien hoy haremos equipos, estos tendrán que tocar una canción-Todos empezaron a protestar.

Luchia- Chicas ¿Qué tal si hacemos la que hemos practicado?- Todas acierten (Seira tenía un poco más de tiempo libre así que se la pasaba con las chicas)

Profesora Liliana -¿Alguien listo?- Luchia levanto la mano por todas- Bien pasen.-Todas nos paramos, cada una con su instrumento, menos Coco ya que ella cogió otra guitarra, Luchia le había enseñado las partitura. ( Hello Laughter de vocaloid)

Terminamos, todos aplaudían.

Profesora Liliana- Me siguen impresionando sus voces- Nos fuimos a sentar, así fueron pasando varios grupos, Kaito se hizo con una chica, su voz no era muy bonita cuando entonaba notas altas, que la mayoría de la canción era así. Los dos hermanos tocaron la viola y el violín, lo tocaban hermosamente, casi que me quedo dormida. Terminaron las clases, cuando alguien me coge del brazo y me jala a un callejón.

Hayato- Así que tu estudias conmigo, Muñeca ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Vaya chico de ligón

Noel- Disculpa pero mi nombre no es "Muñeca" es Noel N-O-E-L- Deletreando su nombre a ver si lo entendía- a demás yo no quiero ser novia de un mujeriego, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer en vez de andar con alguien como tú- El me coge de la mano y me voltea se acerca mucho a mi cara, lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle una cachetada. Me fui corriendo, tenía que ir con las chicas a comprar la comida, además de ropa cuando unos fuertes vientos estaban azotando a la gente, vi que las chicas estaban transformadas.

Seira- Vuelo de golondrina- Sus ataques eran repelidos a otras partes.

¿?- He atrapado a 5 princesas donde estarán las otras 2- Era Maria, vaya, ahora si se había vuelto bruta.

Noel- Voz perla Añil- Maria me volteo a verme

Maria- Valla la princesa de la perla añil, que pena, pero ya eres mía- vientos eran controlados para atraparme pero yo era más rápida- Torbellino- Lo esquive pero atrapo a 2 personas, voltee a verlas; eran Hayato.

Hayato- ¿Pero qué?

Chica- Hayato sálvame- Valla, ligó con otra chica y esta cayo en su trampa.

Noel- Así que crees que por controlar los vientos, harás locuras por el domino de los mares.

Maria- Entonces que harás...

Noel- ¡Tu locura no abarcara el territorio de los mares, no lo permitiré! una gran cantidad de magia sentía, una luz azul me rodeaba, entonces una esfera de viento me envolvía, entonces unas grandes alas parecieron, un hermoso vestido tenia puesto era straple, tenía un encaje muy bonito era pegado al cuerpo hasta la cadera, tenía una pantaloneta, con un pedazo de tela transparente encima, mis pies estaban con unos botines abiertos por los dedos eran tacón corrido, tenía un pedazo de tela en el brazo izquierdo además que en la mano derecha tenía un guante que le faltaban dos dedos, y un collar pegado al cuello. Dos hermosas alas aparecieron cuando la esfera se esfumo. Los vientos dejaron de ser tan fuertes.

Maria- ¿Qué?- Se corrió unos pasos para atrás, hizo sus brazos en forma de x para cubrirse de mi viento, me pareció curioso, antes ella se veía tan segura y ahora se veía tan sorprendida y aturdida. Una sonrisa baja.

Noel- Remolino- Grandes brisas acorralaron a María- prisión- El remolino se hizo una esfera, no dejaba salir a María, cogí una pequeña brisa haciendo un látigo, con esta amarre la prisión le empezaba a dar vueltas, me estaba cansando y sin querer la solté, mandando a maría por el horizonte.

Maria- Nos volveremos a ver...- Los vientos se suavizaron dejando caer a las personas.

Hayato- Gracias- Su gesto era de verdad, con esto se marchó, Karen me abrazo por detrás, La reina del agua apareció.

Reina del agua- Princesa de la perla Añil, tu elemento son los vientos, los dominaras y crearas con ellos.- Después de eso desapareció, después hicimos las compras, ¿Quién será la siguiente en transformar? ¿Que pasara si todas nos transformamos? Dudas y ninguna respuesta. Es un misterio


	13. ayuda de la superficie

Narra Karen

Seira- Karen...- La voltee a ver qué era lo que quería, ella llego con su computador- Karen, me puedes ayudar con un proyecto

Karen - De que se trata

Seira- Pues... De crear un dispositivo que te haga ver las gráficas de un juego como si tú estuvieras dentro de este.

Karen- ¿No es algo imposible?

Seira- Sé que es algo "imposible" pero tú eres la mejor de las 7 que entendemos cosas de la "tecnología"- Suspire, era verdad, fui la más aplicada para las cosas de la mecánica y programación, debía de ser algo complicado pero no podía decepcionar a Seira.

Karen- De acuerdo- Seira saltaba de la felicidad- Pero...-Que le pondría a hacer para compensar- tendrás que ayudarme con este trabajo, tu magia de animales me sirve de prototipos...-Seira dudo pero acepto. Los siguientes días me la pasaba viendo los planos, el prototipo era muy grande, ocupaba todo un salón de clases, no había duda, el problema era ¿dónde construirlo? En el hotel, no, estaban en construcción así que era muy peligroso, en el colegio, no, el lugar no tiene salones vacíos, se me acababan las ideas, además que necesitaría a una persona que supiera de electromecánica y programación, claro está para ayudarme en caso de que me quede mal, me estaba ya desesperando, llegue al salón de clases cuando uno de los dos hermanos, el callado, empezó a murmurar cosas, el me volteo a ver, él se levantó y se dirijo a la salida del salón, cuando paso al lado mío.

Ryu- Ven a la salida...-Él se retiró, deje en mi pupitre mi bolso y me fui rápido donde el chico me dijo, lo encontré fuera como él dijo pero estaba cruzado de brazos con sus ojos cerrados y con un pie posicionado en la pared- Que bueno que te apuraste- empezamos a caminar, cuando él se detiene en una puerta un poco dañada, él la abrió con un destornillador, curioso ¿no?; Abrimos la puerta, me quede sorprendida por lo grande que era el lugar, era el triple de mi salón- una vez que estabas durmiendo escuche que necesitabas un lugar para poder hacer un proyecto, ¿Te sirve este lugar?- Su voz era fría, afirme con la cabeza- Disculpa si me entrometo pero ¿cuál es el proyecto?.

Karen- Simulador, en pocas palabras, quiero que meta el cuerpo completo, una realidad virtual, por así decirlo.- mire dos escobas cogí una y empecé a barrer, me tomo menos de media hora limpiar el piso, con el palo de la escoba quite la tabla de madera que tapaba el conducto de aire, además de una ventana, Ryu me ayudo a limpiar, fuimos al salón siendo la segunda hora, yo le pasaba notas sobre el proyecto y el me corregía, el sí sabía sobre estas cosas, terminaron la clases y nos fuimos a comprar los materiales principales, pase todo el día con él, a pesar de ser callado tenía mucho conocimiento, el me comentaba cosas muy interesantes del mundo de la superficie.

Ryu-¿Y tú de dónde eres?- Me estremecí no sabía que decirle, "soy la princesa de la perla violeta", ja ni loca.

Karen- Pues... yo soy de un pueblo al sur de Japón, no muy conocido, no se muy bien su nombre, estrella caída del anochecer- Tuve que coger el nombre de la caja de melodía del llamado de mis sirenas- Es muy hermoso, pero era muy propenso a las placas tectónicas así que casi a diario había un sismo- Me acorde de mi reino, una lagrima traicionera bajo por mi mejilla, poco después la removí, el me miro con rareza- No es nada- Llevamos los materiales al salón, él dijo que se iba a quedar un rato, yo me fui por mi bolso, me despedí de él, quien se quedo en un portátil, quien sabe haciendo que, iba por un parque cuando empezó a sonar una melodía y con esta el piso se movió los chicos de aquel parque se pusieron a gritar. Un tubo que estaba desoldado y con el movimiento se rompió, un niño debajo de él, cogí al niño y lo jale, otros dos estaban debajo de un tobogán estaba a punto de caerse.

Seira- Caparazón de armadillo- Un armadillo naranja cogió a los niños, se volvió una bolita y los protegió, vi a las chicas hay- Chicas traten de sacar a las personas de los lugares- Mientras ella enviaba a varios animales creados por ella para recoger a la gente, me acorde que Ryu estaba aún en el colegio, corrí lo que pude, de repente deje de sentir el mareo del sismo, sabía que seguía, sabía que habían personas dentro del colegio, me transforme en cantante.

¿?- Vaya la princesa de la perla violeta- Voltee a ver era ¿Yuri?, si creo que era, estaba un poquito cambiada, solamente la ropa y el pelo- Ven con migo y dejare de hacer estremecer la superficie.

Noel- Ella no hará nada de eso- Grito, Yuri se puso a tocar la melodía más fuerte, el piso empezó a moverse peor, todo el mundo gritaba o entraba en pánico, si no hago algo pronto la ciudad será devastada.

Karen- Vasta- Yuri me vio- Ya vasta- Un aura violeta me rodeo- Ordeno a la tierra que deje de vibrar- por arte de magia el piso dejo de moverse.

Yuri- ¿Qué?- Empezó a tocar más fuerte, pero yo no la deje, un grito hizo su presencia, el aura parecían cristales, mi traje se transformo a uno cuello gota, por la parte de atrás era transparentoso, tenía una falda de 3 capas, que eran cogidos por la parte derecha en mi cadera, tenía unos botines que me llegaban después del tobillo, una media en la pierna izquierda que me llegaba después de la rodilla, tenía una manilla y un guante sin dedos.

Karen- esfera- una bola de tierra aprisiono a Yuri- rotación- empezó a girar rápidamente la esfera- aplastar- la esfera fue aplastada y cayó al suelo-¿Quieres volver a hacerlo?- pregunte sarcásticamente.

Yuri- Me la pagaras- Con esto desapareció. Las chicas poco después aparecieron. La reina del agua apareció.

Reina- Karen, princesa de la perla violeta, tu poder es la tierra, tienes el control de esta, ten cuidado ya que este es de los cuatro elementos más importantes, lo mismo tu princesa de la perla añil- Las dos asentimos-felicidades- Desapareció, fui a ver como estaba Ryu, él estaba dormido sobre el computador. El hermano de Ryu apareció, por miedo volamos hasta el techo y otras nos escondimos detrás de las cajas de aquel lugar.

Hayato- Ryu, despierta de una buena vez- Este se movió, lo vio y se acostó de nuevo-y me dices que el perezoso soy yo.

Ryu- ¿Que pasa Hayato?- Un poco perezoso y con la cara oculta

Hayato- Se ve que ni te diste cuenta, hubo un terremoto- Se tapó la boca, mientras Ryu se sentó derecho, empezó a temblar, su hermano trato de remediar lo dicho- ¿Tranquilízate quieres?- Vi como él le quitaba los lentes vi sus ojos un azul tirando a morado, se veía miedo en sus ojos, ¿qué le pasa?- Venga, que estabas haciendo aquí- El no respondió- Ryu tranquilízate-no había que más hacer así que le tiro una botella de agua que traía con sigo le tiro el líquido por la cabeza- Mejor- El asintió- ¿Que hacías aquí?

Ryu- Terminando una programa - se quitó el gorro dejado ver su cabello casi igual al de su hermano, pero tenía un mechón ¿Morado? Hayato suspiro- Mejor vamos - Empaco sus cosas y se marcharon del lugar.

Karen- Chicas, vayámonos también- ellas asintieron, nos transformamos en humanas y salimos del lugar, fui a recoger mi maleta y regresamos por toda la playa, tres de nosotras tenemos la transformación, cuatro son las restantes, además ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Ryu?, y ¿quiénes son las personas que debemos de buscar? Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas, es frustrante...


	14. Una nueva luz

Narrado por Hanon

Hanon- Que aburrido- Cuando una ráfaga de viento me despeluco por completo- Oye- voltee a ver al resto de la clase, las chicas y chicos que venían bien peinados se despelucaron , Luchia empezó a moverse en su puesto, ya que la muy conchuda se puso a dormir en medio de la clase, cuando un fuerte golpe sonó... Nagisa se había caído de su puesto.

Nagisa- Ehh- Adquirió una posee de contraataque, ante eso me reí, el viento era disparejo fuerte, suave fuerte suave; espera un momento, todas volteamos a ver a Noel quien tenía auriculares y tenía su dedo índice moviéndolo de una forma rápida, poco después lenta.

Hanon- Noel, para- No me escucho, tenía un espejo en el pupitre, con este le alumbre los ojos, haciendo que se despertara de su mundo de fantasías- Valla...- Luchia se levantó poco después que el viento dejara de correr. Paso la hora de filosofía, la verdad me aburría era más por el profesor que por otra cosa, era muy aburrido y su voz me hacía dormir si no era por Noel que hacia correr aire, era por que Nagisa estaba preguntando cosas absurdas, ahora caigo, ¿cómo carajos hizo para estar en este curso y en esta institución? Salimos a descanso, muchos se fueron a sus dormitorios ya que debían traer cosas, o ir a la cafetería. Se me olvidaba contar una cosa; la institución tiene dormitorios para chicos como para chicas, es un colegio caro ya que es de los mejores, pero tenemos ventajas en algunas cosas...

 **º Días anteriores antes de conseguir sus poderes º**

Estábamos con las chicas caminando por un pasillo ancho cuando Coco y Luchia empezaron a jugar entonces Luchia se cayó encima de una señora ya de edad.

Luchia- Ahh-Se levantó- Lo siento- Estiro su mano para ayudar a parar a la señora, la señora muy cordial le cogió la mano para levantarse- Se encuentra bien señora- La señora quedo impresionada teniendo sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Señora- No pude ser- La quedamos viendo como "¿Que no puede ser"- Son- No articulo otra palabra ya que nos cogió a todas de la mano y nos llevó "Volando " entre comillas hasta su oficina.

Luchia se mareo durante el trayecto ya que ella era la se pegaba con todo a su paso.

Rina-¿Como una vieja puede tener tanta fuerza?- Me susurro

Señora- Yo no soy vieja- Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, puso una cara seria con un poco de aprobación- Las perlas están reunidas por fin Reina del agua- espera ¿REINA DEL AGUA? de repente nuestros collares empezaron a brillar saliendo de ellos pequeños fragmentos de luz formando el cuerpo de la reina del agua.

Reina- Me alegra que se hayan podido encontrar chicas, princesas de nuestros mares- Todos nos sorprendimos pero eso no fue todo, nuestra perlas dejaron salir de nuevo una pequeña luz convirtiéndonos en cantantes- Apenas han empezado su aventura, chicas tendrán que estar juntas nuevamente para poder restablecer la paz en el océano, hay un nuevo adversario tener cuidado.

Luchia- reina del agua una duda ¿Dónde está Gaito, Sara y sus secuaces?

Reina- Me temo que volvieron a la vida, no por magia blanca sino por magia oscura, la princesa de la perla negra Yashiro ha revivido a Gaito como un ser maligno, Sara por su parte la tiene bajo su poder, mientras las secuaces de Gaito, esas tontas como siempre lo siguen.

Seira- Tenemos que detener a esa princesa de la oscuridad, no podemos dejar las cosas así.

Reina- Háganlo- Se desvanece como en los sueños, mientras los fragmentos volvían a nuestros collares- Protegerlos...

Señora- Princesas sirenas, estoy a sus órdenes.

Hanon- Eres de las sirenas que vinieron al mundo humano desde hace algún tiempo, ¿de qué reino eres?- Me sorprendí al ver su collar- De mi reino...

Señora- Bienvenida princesa de la perla Aguamarina...

 **º Al presente º**

Tenemos cierto valor en costos de la institución, uno que otro permiso, pero a cambio aceptamos tratar de estar en los eventos de la institución.

Nagisa- Hola Hanon.

Hanon- Nagisa, hola ¿a dónde vas?- Me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr, poco después llegamos a una parte desolada del colegio este estaba lleno de tierra; ¿en dónde se metió Nagisa?-¡Nagisa!- Grite.

Nagisa- Por aquí.- Venia vestido con un traje de ciclismo- ¿Que tal me queda?- Me ruborice, nunca creí verlo así.

Hanon- B- bien

Nagisa- Que bueno, es que me gusta mucho montar bicicleta, quiero ir más rápido que los demás, por eso vine a practicar aquí, es un poco mugroso pero me gusta.

Hanon-¿Para qué me trajiste?

Nagisa- Quería traer a alguien para que me acompañara, perdón si te traje así, si quieres puedes irte.- pude ver sus ojos que se oscurecían, yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Enserio no me dejaras?

Hanon- Claro que no- No quiero volver a dejarlo solo, el me abrazo; lo que paso es que él me había ya contado su sueño de convertirse en el más veloz, pero cuando me despedí de él fue una de las peores formas para mí como para él, le dije que lo iba a ayudar, pero no pude- Lo siento.

Nagisa- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Hanon- espero que algún día me logres perdonar- susurre- No, no es nada

Pasamos la tarde juntos, con raspones, arañados, risas, entre otros.

Me despedí de Nagisa, iba caminando por la playa, cuando una horrible melodía empezó a sonar, me transforme en Cantante cuando fui a ver varias personas se peleaban o se golpeaban mientras decían cosas sin sentido como "me has engañado" " eres un mentiroso" "desconfió en ti" de repente alguien se me lanza era ¿Nagisa?

Eriru- Bien hecho humano

Hanon- Eriru que le has hecho

Eriru- Nada solamente he hecho que la oscuridad de su corazón salga, que odie a una persona que quiso algún tiempo, pero veo que te comparo con alguien que él amaba.- No, no puede ser que me odie o ¿sí?, de repente la vos de Nagisa se escuchó en mi mente.

Nagisa- No puedo controlar mi cuerpo alguien... ayúdeme...

Hanon- ¿Nagisa que te pasa?

Nagisa- La princesa de la perla aguamarina, por favor ayúdame

Hanon- ¿Tú odias a la personas que has amado con todo tu corazón?

Nagisa- Claro que no, a pesar de que ella me haya dejado por ir a un lugar que desconozco, la sigo amando y no la dejare de amar, no siento ningún rencor por ella, más bien la sigo esperando para poder estar con ella.

Eriru- Bien es hora que te lleve con el maestro Gaito- Su sonrisa de satisfacción, no la iba a dejar que llenara el corazón de las personas con oscuridad.

Hanon- No, la persona que el ama no la odia ni tiene rencor con el- Una luz empezó a rodearme haciendo que Nagisa se empezará apartara de mí, teniendo la oportunidad de levantarme.

Eriru- ¿Qué pasa?

Hanon- La luz de los corazones de las personas es más grande de lo que crees- empecé a elevarme, cuando la luz de la luna me envolvió haciendo que mi vestido se convirtiera en una camisa que me llegaba finalizaba en la parte baja del tórax de color azul claro escarchado, una pantaloneta encima una falda corta de encajes de estrellas que titilaban una las medias hasta la mitad del muslo, con pequeños detalles mismos de la falda, unos botines que me llegaban un poco menos del tobillo con la parte de al frente abierta, una cinta decoraba mi muñeca derecha con una pequeña estrella., mi cabello tenia trencillas mientras mis típicas estrellas se posaban al lado izquierdo de mi cabeza.

Eriru- No otra vez

Hanon- Luz estelar- pequeños fragmentos salieron de mis manos parecían de verdad estrellas estas rodearon a Eriru, quería intentar lo que hizo Seira con sus poderes, empecé a girar mi dedo a gran velocidad mientras Eriru estaba más que mareada.

Eriru- Odio esto- y desapareció, voltee a ver a la gente aún seguía sus peleas.

Hanon- Sentimiento de la Luz- Pequeñas esferas empezaron a ir donde las personas volviéndolas de nuevo a la normalidad, vi que las chicas venían- Vaya se demoraron mucho- Quedaron impresionadas por lo que vieron, la reina apareció.

Reina- Princesa de la perla aguamarina, tus poderes son la luz, trasmite ese sentimiento de alegría a la gente, esto las ayudara mucho chicas, sigan así, y encontraran más respuestas a sus problemas- como siempre desapareció.

Me acerque a Nagisa que se despertaba- La persona que quieres ella no te ha olvidado y siente lo mismo que tú, no dejes de pensar en ella, por favor- después de asegurarnos que las personas estuvieran bien nos fuimos a casas...


	15. El agua, mi fuerza

Hanon- Hey Rina vamos a probarnos ropa que hoy hay rebajas- Me sacudía rápidamente mientras yo trataba de dormir, ya exasperada le pegue con la almohada para que se callara.

Rina-¡Ya basta!, espérame fuera del cuarto y no me fastidies- Me fui a bañar ya con el ceño fruncido, me coloque un leggins negros, una camisa blanca larga con un gato negro en el centro con un tenis verdes limón y un cintillo del mismo color para mi cabeza. Salí poco después de mi habitación,las chicas estaban en la sala hablando de cualquier tema mientras dos chicas se quedaron dormidas en el sillón, mínimo se quedaron hasta tarde jugando, Nikora y Hippo también iban con nosotros ya que Nikora quería nueva ropa ya que mucha está rota y Hippo para no quedarse solo.

Llegamos poco tiempo después al centro comercial todas nos separamos y que nos encontrábamos a las 2 de la tarde, antes de poder escaparme me cogieron Hanon, Luchia y Noel.

Karen se fue con Seira a yo no sé dónde para un proyecto pero se encontró con el chico de la escuela y se fueron los 3. Coco se fue por su cuenta a la biblioteca para comprarse un libro de música para aprender a tocar bien la guitarra y uno de romance; poco después llegarían todas para terminar las compras de ropa.

Llegamos y las chicas me llevaron al vestir para probarse miles de atuendos el cual las chicas siempre le encontraban un contra, al final se eligieron por una camisa de tiras blanca, negra verde limón, una camiseta leñara verde,una camisa ombliguera, un short de jean gris, un jean oscuro, leguis verde blanco negro y gris, falda de jean además de unos pares de medias largas después de la rodilla zapatos para que decir que le compraron como 5 pares. Rina estaba que tiraba la toalla después de las compras que le hicieron, las chicas compraron cosas parecidas a las que Rina tenia, cuando por fin terminaron pidieron un taxi y se fueron al hotel. Por otra parte Hanon había comprado varias telas de diferentes motivos y estilos, según ella quería empezar a coser para sus amigas, ya que había encontrado una maquina para el mismo labor, casi toda la noche se la paso cociendo, haciendo un vestido y una camisa que curiosamente le quedaron espectacular, los dos para Rina; a la mañana siguiente las chicas tenían que trabajar en el hotel, así fue las chicas se dividieron en 2 grupos uno para las habitaciones que estas tenían que arreglarlos, lavar los baños de los mismos, mientras el otro grupo hacia las compras de comidas. se separaron de la siguiente forma Rina, Hanon y Noel irían a comprar mientras Luchia, Seira, Karen y Coco limpiaban las habitaciones. Cuando fueron al centro comercial las chicas se encontraron con Hayato y Ryu.

Hayato- Hola muñeca- Acercándose a Noel para cogerle la mano cuando esta se la quitó del camino frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué tan brava muñeca?

Noel- Chicas vamos que Nikora nos espera-ignorando a Hayato, adelantándose de las chicas

Rina- Noel espera- Corriendo detrás de Noel cuando se tropieza con alguien, perdió la estabilidad casi se estrella con el piso si alguien no la hubiera cogido de la mano, cuando abrió sus ojos vio que era Masahiro

Masahiro- Rina- La ayudo a posicionarse nuevamente- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Rina se puso nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear- Y...yo... esto... vine a ayudar a unas compras con las chicas... pues... ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Masahiro- Pues vine porque estaba comprando unas cosas para...- Se quedó pensando en cómo decirlo cuando Rina vio una bolsa con alimentos, toallas y cosas para limpiar algo amplio

Rina- ¿Eso es para tu Yate?- Masahiro la miro sorprendido, Rina al darse cuenta de su error- Los siento, es que... es que- Tenia que invertirse algo rápido antes de levantar más sospechas, él le cogió con una manos la cabeza para acariciarla.

Masahiro- Vaya Rina que lista, si es para un Yate, oye ¿Te apetece ir conmigo mañana a un paseo en la tarde?- cuando dos chicas estaban que la llamaban para que fuera con ellas-¿Aceptas?

Rina- por supuesto- Dándole una cálida sonrisa- Bueno me voy- corriendo donde estaban sus amigas- ¡mañana nos vemos Masahiro!- Dándole una despedida con la mano, luego que dio media vuelta se encontró con dos miradas picaras

Hanon- Oye Rina ¿Cómo van las cosas con Masahiro?-Dándole una sonrisa de burla, y la nombrada colorada hasta no poder.

Rina- Cla... Claro que ...que no ..Ha...Hanon y ¿tú que has hecho con Nagisa?- Ella también se sonrojo pero no tanto como Rina- A demás- Su mirada se llenó de tristeza- No podemos de nuevo tener una relación sentimental con un humano...

Hanon también tenía tristeza al ver Noel que las chicas estaban decaídas fueron a comprar los impedimentos para el hotel, llegaron pocas horas después con muchas pero muchas bolsas

Noel- Ya llegamos...- Cuando vio a las chicas sentadas en la mesa bebiendo jugo con 5 chicos, las miro extrañada-¿Que hacen ustedes 4 aquí?- Quienes eran sencillamente eran los hermanos, Masahiro, Kaito y Nagisa-¿Que hace este tonto aquí?- señalando a Hayato

Hayato- Vinimos a ayudar con una cosa que mi hermano tiene que hacer con la chica que se hace pasar por tu hermana- Noel simplemente se puso brava-No me respondiste la pregunta que te hice cuando nos encontramos muñeca- Haciendo que todos los presentes la voltearan a ver

Noel- No tengo que responderte nada, pendejo- yéndose a su habitación, echando humo por sus orejas

Karen se percató de algo en el suelo por donde iba a caminar su hermana- Noel cuidado con...-se escuchó un grito de sorpresa, las chicas se pararon rápido y fueron a ver qué había pasado, se encontraron con Noel en el piso con tierra cubriéndole el cabello y la cara, un chico se empezó a reír.

Hayato- Jaja no creí que cayera en una trampa así...- pero sintió un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire cayendo al piso, todos vieron a Noel que tenía el puño en aun en la misma posición

Noel- ¿quién te has creído pedazo de pacotilla para hacerme una broma?- Ahora si ni que se le acercara quería- Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te eche a patadas- Como pudo Hayato se paró y se fue.

Rina- Creo que no debiste de res tan vasta para que se fuera...

Noel- Me colmo la paciencia Rina, vuelvo a saber algo de él y seguro que lo decapito-Todas sudaron frió ante la mirada de la princesa de la perla añil

Después de esto Noel no salió de su habitación, al día siguiente todas se fueron para la escuela, Noel hecha una fiera, Karen y Coco tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras Luchia y Seira corrían para ir a comprar dulces antes de que entraran, más que todo púdines para Luchia. Rina que iba atrás con Hanon hablaban de cosas de sirenas, llegando al colegio las horas pasaban volando, mientras Rina pensaba que haría para cuando fuera con Masahiro. En descanso Luchia se fue a la terraza para leer el libro de su reino pero descubrió un dato sobre los panthalassas, rápidamente cogió su reloj y las llamo por medio de este (es que con su nueva apariencia los relojes tenían nuevos usos también)

Luchia- chicas vengan rápido a la terraza- Al poco tiempo las chicas llegaron

Hanon- Cual es la "emergencia" que no sea de nuevo que se acabó el pudin y lo dejaste en el salón- Las casi todas se reían

Luchia- Ja ja muy chistosa Hanon- Con sarcasmo, que se haga notar- No, chicas encontré un dato sobre los panthalassas- abriendo el libro-"panthalassas hay 7 que son los principales de las 3 tribus, tribu de la justicia..."- vio el símbolo de este- Kaito, Lixto, Gaito y posiblemente Mikaru son de esta tribu- Volviendo a leer- Este mantendrá a las profundidades con leyes, serán sometidos quienes no cumplan las mismas, "la segunda tribu es la del orden..."- Sonó el timbre de este dando anuncio a las nuevas clases, todas quedaron con curiosidad el problema es que no podían seguir por que ese día precisamente andaba el "celador" era el peor profesor a tratar- Vamos, ustedes saben por qué-Rápidamente se fueron al salón donde nuevamente las clases pasaban volando, llegando a la salida del colegio- Bueno chicas ¿Vamos a ver cómo les va a Shirona y Nakuro?...

Rina- Lo siento chicas pero hoy voy con Masahiro...- Ante las palabras de esta todas la miraban de nuevo de forma picara

Hanon- Bueno nos vamos hiendo-Dijo corriendo- Hasta luego Rina ¡divierte!

Rina- Espera ¡Hanon!- Alguien le toco el hombro y ella se estremeció, volteando a ver quién era- Ma...Ma..¡Masahiro!

Masahiro- ¿Nos vamos?- Ella asintió, al poco tiempo llegaron al puerto- Ven sube- con mucho cuidado la ayudo a subir, poco después arrancaron- ¡ Que buena es la brisa!¿No lo crees?

Rina- Claro que si- De repente olas grandes se empezaron a formar- ¿Que sucede?- Una ola iba a volcar el Yate Masahiro abrazo a Rina, de repente se formó un símbolo en su frente parecido al de Kaito haciendo que la ola se dispersara, Masahiro se desmayó poco después- Masahiro, Masahiro despierta- Unas gotas cayeron en el collar de Rina haciendo que se iluminara, y otras caían en sus piernas convirtiéndola en sirena- Auch- Al no tener estabilidad en su cola se cayó teniendo al chico encima de su aleta, una risa empezó a escuchar- ¡María!

María- Vaya si es la princesa de la perla Verde

Rina- Tu has causado esto ¿verdad?- Decía con cierto tono de furia mientras la demonio se reía

María-Claro y ahora te ganare para mi maestro- Cogiendo a Rina de la cola alzándola con esta- Jaja-Vio a Masahiro en el bote- Vaya pero que chico más bonito- mientras le cogía la cara y le espichaba un poco los cachetes rasguñándolo un poco- ¿Que puedo jugar con este humano?

Rina- Vasta, déjalo en paz- Vio que María no se iba a detener- ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!- Haciendo que María tuviera un espasmo haciendo que se fuera para atrás-

María- ¿Que?-Rina se soltó del lazo cayendo al mar

Rina- Pido a la voluntad de los mares para que me de fuerza para expulsar los demonios que viven en el- Haciendo que una esfera la rodeara, elevándola a la superficie haciendo que las olas se volvieran más tranquilas, cuando la esfera se redujo para tomar la forma de Rina esta empezó a brillar, cuando la luz ceso María quedo en estado de shock, viendo a una chica con sandalias tipo romanas que le llegaban después de la rodilla de color limón, un vestido que consistía de una falda cascada que bajaba por su pierna izquierda, mientras la parte superior era cuello bandeja en "v" de color pistacho, en sus manos tenia manillas casi hasta el codo, su cabello estaba recogido de forma cascada con pequeños fragmentos de piedras en forma de góticas- huracán de agua- haciendo que un espiral de agua empezara a atraparle, María trataba de escaparse pero no podía, el huracán empezó a volverse pequeño apretando a María está ya se sentía incomoda...

María- Volveré- Desapareciendo y el mini huracán también Rina suspiro aliviada cuando escucho unos chapoteos en el agua, eran Luchia y Coco, mientras que volaban las otras chicas

Luchia- Rina...- Esta vio que ya se había ido pero vio a Masahiro en el bote y subió a este-¿Que ha pasado?

Rina- Se desmayó- Luchia vio que tenía algo en la frente, pero cuando le quito los machones había desaparecido- ¿Porque llegan hasta ahorita?

Luchia- Estábamos ocupadas con Nikora, si sabes cómo se pone- Viendo a Masahiro con curiosidad- Rina ¿El cómo te protegió?- Sorprendió esa pregunta a la susodicha- No te diste cuenta ¿verdad? o no pusiste atención...

Rina- La verdad- Ella se sonrojo un poco- el me abrazo y cerré los ojos que no me di cuenta ya que, ya que- Se puso más roja si se podía y grito...cuando la reina del agua aparece

Reina-princesa de la perla verde Rina, tu deseo la ha cumplido los mares, eres la que puede controlar el agua como desees... quedan 2 sirenas, reúnan a los 7 panthalassas por favor- Siendo así desapareció.

Rina- Así que el agua es mi elemento- haciendo diferentes formas con el agua- Chicas ¿Alguna sabe cómo se maneja esta cosa?- Señalando al bote con lo que todas negaron- Bien creo que poder utilizar mi magia para esto- Creando pequeñas olas que llevaban el barco y Noel le ayudaba con las brisas, cuando llegaron al muelle las chicas se des-convirtieron poco después el chicos se despertó

Masahiro-¿Que hago aquí y que me paso?- Vio a todas las chicas-¿Que hacen aquí?

Rina-primero te desmayaste, segundo traje el yate hasta aquí y tercero ellas me vinieron a recoger-Rina empaco todo lo de ella- Gracias por el paseo Masahiro- Dándole un beso en la mejilla- Hasta mañana- se puso a correr mientras las chicas se quedaron impresionadas, y el chico se tocó la mejilla, las chicas al alcanzar a la princesa sirena de la perla verde todas sonreían con burla mientras la chica estaba más roja que un tomate

Luchia- Chicas las veo en el hotel- Echándose a correr, al llegar a la playa se lanzó al agua donde fue directamente a una pequeña gruta donde empezó a cantar...

 _ **Impulsada por el viento del atardecer**_

 _ **iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris**_

 _ **oí una melodía antes del amanecer**_

 _ **y esa es la canción que nunca podre olvidar**_

En ese momento Kaito pasaba por ahí al verla se tiró al agua para alcanzarla

 _ **las aves ya veo volar hacia oriente se alejan**_

 _ **ven yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro**_

En ese momento Luchia se percató de la presencia del príncipe

 _ **en el paraíso de los siete mares**_

 _ **tras una tormenta de obscuro fragor**_

 _ **nueva vida renacerá**_

 _ **y así podrá trasmitir el amor**_

 _ **de los 7 mares la melodía**_

 _ **aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir**_

 _ **desde que yo la pude oír**_

 _ **nunca jamas la voy a olvidar**_

Lanzándose al agua para que no la siguiera, escondiéndose en una pequeña cueva

Kaito-¡Luchia! ¿Luchia dónde estás?- Esta nado rápidamente y sigilosamente por encima de la cabeza de este dejándole una pequeña caracola de mar en su cabeza cuando este se percató ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance- Luchia.

Sin nada más que hacer la princesa fue al hotel para celebrar con las chicas, en medio de la función de las chicas se le resbalo una gota salada por su mejilla.

Luchia- Mas cosas quedan por hacer aún no puedo volver con el además que me debe de aclarar todos sus sentimientos por mí, no puedo volver a creer en el ciegamente... lo siento Kaito- Diciendo para sus adentros...


	16. Fuerza de la naturaleza

¡Coco!- Se escuchó desde la puerta de la habitación, la muchacha soltó un bufido escondiéndose debajo de su almohada la cual después fue levantada viendo a Seira y Hippo, quienes la botaron de la cama jalándole el brazo luego de unos minutos se levantó del piso para ir a bañarse, al terminar de bañarse vio la hora alarmándose.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron más temprano?- Murmuro para sí misma mientras terminaba de cambiarse para ir a la escuela, corriendo tanto como podía llego a un parque donde de reojo vio a un muchacho con su mismo uniforme sentado debajo de un árbol, ya al llegar al salón busco a las chicas quienes estaban hablando entorno a portadora de la perla violeta –Oigan…- Sin embargo un leve mareo la invadió las chicas la miraron cuando puso su mano en la mesa.

-¡Coco!- al levantar la vista vio a Sara frente a ella, al parpadear volvió a la realidad donde las chicas estaban a su lado.

-Coco ¿Te encuentras bien?- ella asintió- Menos mal- El timbre sonó dando inicio a la clases con esto su tutora llego.

-Buenos días estudiantes- Coco miro hacia la ventana que daba con el pasillo viendo a un chico moreno- Hoy llego un estudiante transferido espero que lo reciban bien-Al entrar Coco quedo sorprendía el chico que había visto esta mañana estaba frente a ella.

-Buenos días mi nombre es David Fernández, gusto en conocerlos- Su mirada tenía color avellana y su cabello era castaño oscuro, bastante alto a su parecer. La profesora le indico su puesto el cual era de los últimos puestos al pasar por el lado de la princesa de la perla amarilla sintió como sus ojos se volvían amarillos por un momento. Sintiendo una fuerte conexión con aquel muchacho. Las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad, muchos al parecer le tenían miedo.

-Oye Coco ¿No crees que el da un aura imponencia?-pregunto al oído la muchacha de ojos verdes oscuros.

-No se la verdad- se escucha un ruido seco hacia la parte de atrás, un chico en el piso mientras el transferido estaba de pie mirándolo fríamente.

-Apártate de mí vista renacuajo- Su voz potente impresiono a las chicas, sonando el timbre para la salida de clases el cogió su maleta y se fue, el salón sentía un ambiente pesado.

-Ese chico da mucho miedo –Escucho decir a una compañera, recogiendo sus cosas salió con las princesas de los diferentes reinos a la cafetería de las hermanas, en la ventana de esta habían unas flores en botón pasando la mano por encima de ellas estas se abrieron, nadie noto aquel hecho, al sentarse las chicas nuevamente tenían el libro abierto.

\- Coco trajiste el libro de tu reino- Asintió, en este se veía un poco mejor los símbolos de las tribus panthalassas- Bien retomando lo dicho, Kaito, Gaito, Lixto y Mikaru son de la tribu de la justicia, de la tribu del orden se desconocen otros panthalassas, la tercera y última tribu es la de creencia también se desconoce- Viendo la imagen de la segunda tribu a Luchia se le hacía ya haberla visto en algún sitio.

Seira soltó un bufido- Valla información, no nos sirve si no sabemos si son aliados nuestros o no, tampoco sabemos su paradero- En eso la campanilla suena donde entra el chico nuevo del colegio, esta vez fue Luchia quien lo vio sintiendo un aura diferente a las que estaba acostumbrada, esta parecía más conocida hacia ella, como si… Al voltear a ver al libro vio un brillo en el símbolo de la Orden, era mínimo pero se alcanzaba a distinguir.

-Chicas…-

-¿Desean algo más? – Pregunto Shirona, a lo que todas negaron.

Tras pagar se retiraron del lugar para ir a su hogar, se escucharon gritos detrás de ellas mucha gente empezó a correr hacia ellas plantas mutantes como dragones enredados en plantas atacaban a las personas.

-Vamos juguemos un rato humanos- Una risa macabra se oyó en eso apareció Izul junto a Eriru, quien mandaba a las plantas aprisionar a la gente mientras los dragones las embestía.

Al estar cerca del agua se tiraron a este convirtiéndose en hadas como cantantes, Luchia, Coco y Seira ayudaban a sacar a las personas mientras las otras princesas se disponían a alejar a los moutros lamentablemente eso no funcionaba ya que Karen al hacer una muralla de amatista las plantas trataron de cruzar escalando los dragones eran contenidos por Hanon y Noel mientras Rina con pequeños remolinos alejaba del muro a algunas plantas. Una niña de más o menos 5 años se cayó al tratar de ir al paso de su madre, Luchia se dio cuenta de esto trato de ir en socorro de la niña sin embargo una planta le detuvo el paso, trato de llamar a Seira pero por más que gritara por el gran bullicio no podía escucharla, la niña que estaba en posición fetal casi es aplastada por una de las plantas si no hubiera sido por que un muchacho la cogió en brazos la niña, las escapatorias estaban limitadas, Coco no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Por qué las plantas tienen que ser cómplices de lo que estas brujas hacen?- El muro de contención estaba siendo roto, Rina estaba empezando a cansarse, los dragones rodeaban las portadoras del color azul, Seira ayudaba a las personas a cruzar sin embargo eran muchas personas, Luchia trataba de tranquilizar a varios niños y recogía a otras para poner las en un lugar seguro, un aura amarilla se posó en ella-Las plantas deben de seguir su curso y no ser partícipes de sus planes…¡Ya basta de este ataque!¡Es hora de ir al fondo del mar! Plantas ayudarme por favor…- Unas raíces salieron detrás de ella quien ayudo a terminar de escalar las personas, parecía que las hojas se movían alrededor de ella cambiándole su traje por una camisa de cuello bandeja de encaje de flores de color beige que dejaba ver un top liso amarillo con un cinturón pequeño con forma de enredadera que cruzaba de cintura a cadera de color dorado, un short del mismo color que el cinturón de la camisa partía una cola que terminaba poco más abajo de las pantorrillas con unos botines cerrados en los dedos como en el talón, en su pierna izquierda tenía una liga con una rosa, unos guantes sin dedos amarillos; su cabello tenía una trenza en las puntas que tenían diversas flores. Las plantas retrocedieron ante la presencia de la portadora.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Izul-¡Vallan a por ellas!- Unas se quedaron mientras otras atacaron, el muchacho quien no había encontrado salía vio un hueco el cual alcanzaban a pasar los dos pero una planta casi los pisa, Luchia volteo a ver un momento encontrándose con una fuerte luz, su fuente el muchacho que hizo desintegrar la planta convirtiéndola en una planta ordinaria de sábila, la luz se desvaneció, corrió a sostener al chico quien era su compañero de clases al ver su frente se sorprendió al ver el símbolo de los panthalassas del orden, la niña quien estaba desesperada se escabullo por el hueco en vista de la portadora de la Tierra, Rina ayudo a cargar al chico para ponerlo al otro lado.

-¡Enredaderas!- Con esto varias plantas salieron del suelo atrapando a su especie como a los dragones, al ver que no se podían zafar desaparecieron, las plantas volvían a la normalidad otras atraparon a las diablesas, las chicas se posicionaron cerca de ella- ¿Quieren enfrentarnos?- Una sonrisa se surco por su rostro, sabía que si las enfrentaba no iba a ser sencillo.

-Tks, nos volveremos a ver princesas – Con esto desaparecieron.

-Vientos de la naturaleza – Con esto las personas dejaron sus rapaduras o heridas causadas por las diablesas, las plantas ayudaron a reconstruir por donde salieron, Karen regenero los edificios, mientras las demás chicas ayudaban a terminar de arreglar. Al terminar todas se reunieron en un círculo donde la reina del agua apareció.

-Princesa de la perla Amarilla Coco, tu elemento es la vegetación terrestre como marina, las controlaras a tu voluntad, estas harán el favor de prestarte su fuerza para combatir, felicidades les falta un solo elemento.-Con esto nuevamente se desvaneció. El chico había desaparecido de la vista de todos, cuando llegaron a casa Coco tuvo que ir por un mandado, pasando por el parque dela mañana se encontró con su compañero quien estaba sentado en una banca se acercó sigilosamente.

-¿Hola?-El levanto su cabeza viéndose a los ojos un escalofríos corrió la espina dorsal de la muchacha-¿Puedo acompañarte un rato?- El bajo su mirada e hizo una señal de que se sentara- Mi nombre es Coco Sinari, ¿Tu eres David Fernandez?

\- Así que si eras aquella chica de esta mañana…Un gusto- Dijo extendiendo su mano a lo que ella la acepto.

\- Me gustaría conocerte mejor-El chico miro su reloj, levantándose.

-Eso puede esperar señorita, en otra oportunidad nos encontraremos, hasta pronto- Con esto le dio la espalda y se marchó cuando estuvo sola hecho una pequeña carcajada.

-Es demasiado cordial- Levantándose de la silla se dispuso a ir al hotel.

Por otra parte nuestra princesa dela perla rosa estaba sentada en una roca chapoteando.

-¿Por qué?

 ** _Impulsada por el viento del atardecer_**

 ** _iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris_**

 ** _oí una melodía antes del amanecer_**

 ** _y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar_**

Vio a la luna su única compañera esa noche

 ** _las aves ya veo volar hacia oriente se alejan_**

 ** _ven yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro_**

Kaito la vio a lo lejos, pensó en llamarla pero su voz no salía.

 ** _en el paraíso de los siete mares_**

 ** _tras una tormenta de obscuro fragor_**

 ** _nueva vida renacerá_**

 ** _y así podrá trasmitir el amor_**

 ** _de los 7 mares la melodía_**

 ** _aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir_**

 ** _desde que yo la pude oír_**

 ** _nunca jamás la voy a olvidar_**

Ella se sintió que alguien la miraba al voltear a ver sus ojos se abrieron por completo, con miedo salto al agua escapando nuevamente del príncipe.

 _-¿Por qué?..._

Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.


	17. El fuego, mi aliado

Otro día en el colegio, el primero de la semana para ser precisos, la puerta se corre nuevamente dejando entrar a una pelirrubia de ojos verdes junto a otra de ojos violetas quienes venían un poco agitadas con una bolsa en sus manos, al ver que la profesora no estaba pasaron a sus puestos con tranquilidad, Luchia fue la primera en recostar su cabeza en la mesa no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, parecía que los sueños le atormentaban y sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Luchia… Tierra llamando a Luchia… ¡Luchia!-Despertando de su somnolencia por aquel grito volteo a ver a la portadora de la perla aguamarina quien la miraba con reproche- Por fin saliste del lecho marino ¿Encontraste al fin el libro de la historia de tu reino?-Ella asintió.

\- Ya que la maestra no vino investiguemos más de eso- Propuso la princesa del Atlántico norte, formando una mesa redonda entre ellas decidieron abrir los libros, cada una concentrada en encontrar algo referente a los clanes a lo que Rina encontró algo.

-Chicas escuchen esto…"La sangre de los panthalassas dominara la sangre de humanos" -las chicas quedaron dudosas ante las palabras ¿Qué era lo que significaba eso?

-En el caso de Kaito y Gaito son panthalassas por ser descendientes directos pero ¿Los que tienen sangre de padre o madre humanos?-Cuestiono Karen

\- Lixto y Mikaru son panthalassas, su padre era humano mientras su madre alguien del clan de la justicia…- Contradijo la princesa de la perla amarilla

-Sí, sin embargo teniendo en cuenta que el padre de Lixto dio su alma a Mikel puede que eso haya despertado su sangre- Intervino Noel- Pero en caso de que la persona poseedora de las dos sangres, el antecesor no tenga ningún vínculo con otro ser "divino", ¿Podría despertar esa sangre?- Pasando la clase hablando de las posibles teorías de los descendientes. Las clases pasaron con normalidad.

La campana del final de clases había sonado, muchos se apuraban a salir del edificio.

-Luchia- llamo la de ojos violetas- ¿Vienes?, hoy hay rebaja en postres.- Detrás de la princesa de la perla rosa estaba Kaito.

-Luchia- La cogió de la muñeca tirándola hacia él- Me dijiste que me acompañarías ¿No te acuerdas?- Coco la miro con diversión.

-Ehh… si, lo siento Coco le prometí ayudarlo con algo, en otra oportunidad vamos, adiós- Con esto salieron de la institución. Loas horas pasaron volando, más eligiendo un regalo para la pequeña Mikaru quien se le celebraba el cumpleaños.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde ya estaban en casa de Lixto, a quien Mikaru lo esperaba con ansias.

En eso una diablesa acuática paseaba por las playas que al ver aquella casa con las luces encendidas decidió pasar cerca, viendo por la ventana como la silueta de los niños se movían de un lado a otro.

-Así que se diviertes crías humanas, veamos cuanto se divierten con esto- Una esfera de energía se posó en unas cajas de cartón siendo consumidas por las llamas la cuales estaba cerca de la ventana que estaba abierta con unas cortinas que rápidamente se incendiaron.

\- Luchia- Grito Mikaru quien cogió a la chica de la muñeca para llevarla cerca de los invitados para que jugara con ellos. Lixto y Kaito se retiraron de la sala para ir al despacho.

-Kaito ¿Has encontrado alguna pista sobre Luchia?- El simplemente negó- Ya veo.

Por otra parte Izul y María rodearon casas cercanas a la de Lixto ya que rondaba bastante gente en ese lugar por un concierto dado. Las perlas empezaron a brillar de las chicas indicando peligro.

-¿Dónde está Luchia?- Pregunto la princesa de la perla aguamarina

\- Bienvenidas princesas sirenas, ¿qué les parece si jugamos un rato?- En eso dos dragones empujaron a las portadoras de las perlas naranja y amarilla donde un torbellino hecho por los dragones se creaba, mucha gente fue succionada por ello.

-¡Seira! ¡Coco!-Grito Noel quien se alejó hasta cerca de la costa- ¡Aero lazo! – Con esto cogió los tobillos a cada chica para no ser succionadas- Aseguradas.

-¡Caparazón de armadillo!- Con esto varios armadillos fueron creados atrapando a varias personas y protegiéndolas.

-¡Enredaderas!- Fuera del remolino varias plantas crecieron infiltrándose por los pequeños orificios que dejaban los dragones cogían los armadillos y los lanzaban hacia arriba lejos de las paredes vivientes donde las demás princesas los recogían y los ponían en un lugar seguro.

Los niños empezaron a toser junto con Luchia.

Rina ser dio cuenta de la situación de la casa en llamas, en eso granizo empezó a caer, cada uno parecía una pelota de ping pong lo que dificultaba mucho más las cosas.

-Karen encárgate de que nadie salga herido- Ordeno la portadora de la perla verde a lo que ella asintió, las personas no sabían dónde resguardarse ante tales circunstancias.

-Cueva amatista- en eso se crearon varias cuevas pequeñas hechas de amatistas las cuales empezaron a albergar gente- Hanon ¿Puedes sola?- le grito a lo que ella dio un asentimiento. Noel por su parte trataba de atacar a aquellas diablesas a lo lejos y esquivar sus ataques.

El fuego se expandía por todo el lugar Rina trataba de detener el fuego pero con otros dragones interfiriéndose era algo difícil ayudarlos, los gritos no cesaban, Luchia sintió temor por los niños que andaban atrapados en aquel momento. Era sofocante el aire de ese lugar, su visión ligeramente se nublo, cogiendo a los niños los coloco cerca de ella, no podía transformarse así como así frente a esos niños ya muchos se habían desmayado quedando unos pocos pero igual era muy riesgoso. La edificación aún se mantenía en pie por la magia de Lixto y Kaito.

-No, no quiero estar aquí, señorita sáquenos.

-Señorita

-¡No quiero morir aquí!- Se sentía impotente ¿Qué podía hacer? El llanto de los niños se intensifico, invocando su forma de sirena sorprendió a los niños.

- _Lo siento, lo siento señorita.-_ Esa voz parecía que provenía del fuego- _No quiero lastimarlos, por favor ¡Ayuda!_

\- Fuego, sé que me escuchas, sé que no eres malo, al contrario nos das calor, que puedes dar vida. Tenemos que salvarlos- El fuego parecía moverse alejándose de los niños quienes estaban asombrados, parecía que el aire volvía a ser respirable - Los dos podemos hacerlo sin problema, podremos salvar vidas si así lo deseas- Los niños se alejaron de ella al ser que el fuego se movía en un círculo a los pies de ella, como si lo invocara, un aura de fuego se formó alrededor de ella mientras las llamas que estaban los niños se empequeñecían- Ven, vamos a mostrarles que puedes ayudar a los demás amigo mío- El aura convirtió su ropa en un top vino tintó straple, encima de esto una camisa roja , sin mangas, de cuello alto la cual se abría debajo de la clavícula mostrando y volviéndose a cerrar debajo del busto ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cadera donde partía una falda acampanada hasta medio muslo, unas botas caña alta del color del top, en su mano derecha tenía unas manillas vino tinto mientras en su mano izquierda un guante solamente con los dedos índice y pulgar tapados el resto quedaban al aire de color fucsia, un par de alas salieron de su espalda.

\- Hoyo de fuego – Alzando su mano un hoyo pareció haber tragado todas las llamas que estaban alrededor, los niños se acercaron a sus compañeros que parecían estar dormidos-¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunto la sirena, los niños miraban admirados a la muchacha, un temblor se sintió el cual Luchia pudo deducir que era la casa a punto de caerse- ¡Columnas de fuego!- Parte del fuego que no había sido aún absorbido fue a parar como muros que sostendría la casa, unos pasos se escucharon bajar de la escalera, los dos hombres quedaron es putrefactos ante lo que tenían en frente de sus narices.

-Luchia –Murmuro el príncipe panthalassa- Yo…

\- No hay tiempo necesitamos sacarlos de aquí- Dijo ella con toda la seriedad que poseía en ese momento antes de derrumbarse al ver al chico que amaba frente a ella. Cogiendo a los niños en brazos apresurados sacaron los niños- Crías de dragón- En eso se crearon unos mini dragones que envolvieron al resto de los niños desmayados sacándolos de la casa. Al salir la casa colapso por completo- A tiempo- Al ver al cielo se impresiono ya que caía granizo y no sabía dónde resguardarlos.

-Alas de dragón- Dijo el príncipe panthalassa mientras su frente brillaba en eso parecía un la ilusión de un dragón el cual los tapaba, parecía que el granizo se derretía en presencia de las alas del ser mítico, la princesa viendo que estaban a salvo voló hasta María sin que se diera cuenta que estaba detrás de ella.

\- Esfera- lanzándola como un ataque sorpresivo mando a la diablesa lejos de allí.

-Maldita, ¡Baile de los amantes!- Lanzándoselos a la portadora de la perla rosa quien hizo un escudo.

\- Ceguera- Escucho a frente de ella viendo por un segundo a la princesa de la perla aguamarina quien lanzo un rayo de luz directo a sus ojos dejándola con la visión demasiado borrosa.

Por otra parte Izul ya no estaba en tan óptimas condiciones, había sido amarrada por unas enredaderas en sus pies los cuales no se soltaban por más que pateara, las princesas de la perla amarilla y naranja ya habían salido de aquel muro. Sus dragones habían sido encarcelados en lazos de agua y viento.

-¡Tomad!-Creando dos dragones más sin embargo estos fueron apresados por unas rocas los cuales no los dejaban mover, en eso apareció Eriru con lo que parecía una serpiente marina, pensando que ganarían esta pelea dio una sonrisa de insuficiencia sin embargo fue muy rápido la princesa de la perla naranja soltó un chillido lo bastante agudo para asustar a la serpiente quien tumbo a la diablesa cayendo frente al dragón dejándola inconsciente, a esto se le sumo un golpe que le vino por atrás gracias a la diablesa del hielo quien había sido arrojada por la chica de cabello aguamarina cayendo encima de Eriru.

\- Volveremos-Gritaron los seres de oscuridad antes de marcharse, aún seguía cayendo hielo del cielo a lo que Luchia voló lo más cercano a las nubes.

-Espiral de calor -ante esto las nubes se dispersaron dejando ver el cielo de la noche despejado. Al bajar su perla brillo junto a las demás mostrando a la reina del agua.

-Felicidades princesa de la perla rosa has conseguido la unión del fuego contigo, todas consiguieron la transformación de la justicia sepan utilizarla…- Antes de terminar la interrumpió cierta princesa.

\- Reina ¿Justicia, orden y creencia tendrán que ver con nosotras?- Las chicas no le entendieron sin embargo la reina del agua simplemente asintió antes de desvanecerse.

Tras ayudar a todas las personas como pudieron fueron a descansar, Luchia se sentía un poco mal por Mikaru por su fiesta de cumpleaños pero al voltear a ver la casa parecía no haber sido incinerada, junto a esto una luz se desvanecía, la reina del agua había ayudado a reconstruir la casa. Una catarina voz llamo su atención.

 _-Amiga te mostrare algo… especial_

Al ver a su alrededor Luchia se sorprendió podía ver el aura de sus amigas las cuales se caracterizaban con su color y poder. Alzando algo de vuelo vio diversas auras muy suaves alrededor de las personas sin embargo le llamo la atención poder ver un aura bastante parecida al de las chicas en Nagisa, Masahiro, Ryuu, Hayato, David y Makoto, cada una hacia pareja con las princesas sin embargo era muy débil, al ver a el príncipe panthalassa vio una gran llama rodeándolo.

-Mi elemento –

 _-Así es princesa, ustedes tienen una pareja con la cual comparten su elemento, en su caso usted ya conoce a su pareja como tal se le reconoce como el otro portador.-Hablaba su elemento al pestañear todo volvió a la normalidad._

-¡Luchia!-Sintió unos brazos rodearle los hombros en forma de abrazo con un pequeño peso en su hombro.

-Kaito…- Ante esto se derrumbó poniéndose a llorar en el hombro del hombre que amaba.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho mi sirena-Luego de un largo rato de disculpas las chicas fueron al hotel donde también llego el príncipe. Entrando avisaron a Hippo quien se sorprendió al ver al pelo naranja ahí, des transformándose se mostraron a su aliado quien abrazo efusivamente a su pareja, explicándole todo con todo y detalle lo que ellas sabían.

-Así que Gaito está de regreso, aparte de ser la tribu de justicia ¿Algo más que decirme?

-Sí, eres mi compañero de elemento- soltó Luchia impresionando a todos.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron todos al tiempo mientras la princesa de la perla rosa hizo una pequeña llama.

-Ten- Pasándosela al príncipe quien su frente empezó a brillar haciendo otra llamita igual-Como ven él puede crear fuego igual que yo, los dos tentemos el poder del fuego.

-Eso quiere decir…-Prosiguió la princesa más joven.

-Cada una cuando encuentre su compañero va a poder compartir su elemento.

Ya tras terminar el tema, todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, en caso del príncipe a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Karen y Luchia salieron más temprano que las demás con el motivo de probar el invento que Karen con ayuda de Ryuu habían logrado conseguir, unas manos les taparon las fosas nasales por más que se trataran de soltar no pudieron quedando a merced del ser quien se las llevo, dejando el rastro del llavero de Luchia en el piso…


	18. Karakuri

**Aviso: Este capítulo es un poco más fuerte que los anteriores. Espero que les guste.**

 _A la mañana siguiente Karen y Luchia salieron más temprano que las demás con el motivo de probar el invento que Karen con ayuda de Ryuu habían logrado conseguir, unas manos les taparon las fosas nasales por más que se trataran de soltar no pudieron quedando a merced del ser quien se las llevo, dejando el rastro del llavero de Luchia en el piso…_

-A dormir… a dormir pequeñas- Una risa cínica escucharon por última vez antes de caer en plena oscuridad.

…

\- Que raro…- Con el celular en mano estaba la portadora de la perla verde quien llamaba a las princesas faltantes- No contestan-

\- Ninguna-

\- Ninguna –

\- ¿Y Luchia? – Preguntaron a sus espaldas, tras voltear a ver encontraron al príncipe phantalassa, en su rostro se denotaba preocupación.

\- No sabemos, no nos ha contestado- Dijo la princesa de ojos grises, de repente sus cuerpos empezaron a palpitar fuertemente, sorprendiéndolas, crearon un aura tan parecida a la primera vez que se transformaron, al dispersarse se encontraron en su forma mitológica.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la más pequeña del grupo. Los elementos se atraían de cierta manera, entre las cinco presentes se cogieron de las manos concentrándose en una sola cosa

\- Deseamos encontrar a las princesas de los océanos Pacifico norte y del Antártico- Entre todos los elementos se volvieron una esfera, pero esta seguía en blanco.

\- ¿Que pasa ahora? - Pregunto nuevamente la princesa más pequeña.

-Tal vez necesitamos algo…

\- ¿Algún objeto de ellas? - Se cuestionó la portadora del elemento de las plantas.

\- Según lo que entiendo si…- Asumió la portadora de ojos verdes.

\- A veces me gustaría entender mejor estas indicaciones de magia- Se quejó la chica de cabello aguamarina.

\- ¿Serviría esto? - Preguntaron a sus espaldas, el chico tenía el llavero de su amada.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – Pregunto acusatoriamente la chica de ojos amarillos.

\- Esta mañana lo encontré- Dijo mientras ponía el objeto encima de la esfera, introduciéndose revelo imágenes de las chicas en un lugar oscuro inconscientes.

\- ¡Luchia! ¡Karen! – Los ojos de todos se expandieron impresionados.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-

\- Buscarlas-

\- Lamentablemente no pueden hacerlo princesas- Dijo otra voz desconocida a sus espaldas, su cuello se iba a terminar de torcer si seguían así, detrás de ellas se encontraba una mujer que aparentaba menos de cuarenta años- Usted menos príncipe phantalassa.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Mi nombre no importa en este momento, importan sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú?

\- Mucho más que ustedes al parecer, sentí la gran presencia mágica de vosotras sin embargo nunca creí que fueran las princesas de los mares.

\- Habla ahora…

\- Hablare cuando se requiera…- Una esfera de energía casi le da, su rostro no había cambiado la expresión, viendo a la portadora del aire con una de sus manos en alto.

\- Acataras nuestra orden-

\- Karakuri -

\- ¿Karakuri? – Preguntaron los presentes.

\- Síganme…- Dijo tras voltearse bajando de la azotea en donde se encontraban, cambiando a su forma humana todas las siguieron, la directora estaba al tanto de la situación. Entrando a una limosina que estaba al frente de la escuela se encontraron con una mujer y un hombre que esperaban a la mujer, tras todos entrar cerraron las puertas y arranco el vehículo.

\- Empieza…

\- Creo que ustedes saben que es el grupo Karakuri - El desconcierto en el rostro de las chicas negó lo que anteriormente la mujer pregunto- Por lo que veo no.

\- Según lo que sé es que son un grupo de maleantes – Contesto el chico

\- Más que maleantes, es un grupo de gran magnitud de asesinos especializados, no especializados, novatos; científicos que utilizan las sustancias con el fin de matar al humano, creadores de armas nucleares, creadores de drogas, torturadores, compradores y vendedores de personas, animales, entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto alterada la chica de cabellos castaños oscuros- Entonces…

\- Pueden hacer muchas cosas con las otras dos princesas…

\- ¿Que otros datos debemos de saber? - Pregunto la chica de ojos amatistas.

\- Soy la directora de la franja de Japón contra el Karakuri, el grupo Burst.

\- El cual esta expandido por todo el mundo… me imagino.

\- Y supones bien princesa Rina-

\- ¿Y qué debemos hacer?

\- Ustedes ayudarnos a encontrar a sus amigas con su magia… solamente eso.

\- No… nosotras las encontraremos- Dijo la más pequeña.

\- Sin ofender princesa, pero ¿sabe lo peligroso que es ese grupo?

\- ¿Y me podrás negar que así sabremos más sobre los ataques de la princesa de perla negra?

\- ¿Que tiene que ver la princesa de la perla negra con esto?

\- Mucho en realidad- Escucharon la voz de la reina del agua.

\- Reina…

\- Ellas irán, está en su destino ir por sus amigas, sin objeciones por favor; las princesas necesitan algo que solamente ellos les pueden dar.

…

En un cuarto oscuro los ojos verdes manzana se abrían tratando de reconocer en donde estaba, de repente sus recuerdos de golpe vuelven.

\- ¡Karen! – Grito.

\- ¿Estás aquí Luchia? - Escucho un poco lejos de ella, se había percatado que estaba atada de las muñecas y tubillos por gruesos cueros que estaban unidos a una cama de metal de forma vertical.

\- Me alegra que hayan despuntado muchachas- Escucharon en la oscuridad de repente una luz las ciega, a veían a lo lejos una silueta de un hombre algo maduro- Bienvenidas.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Su voz salió asustada.

\- O nada en realidad muchachas…- Dijo mientras tecleaba unas cosas, de repente unos frascos fueron extraídos de la máquina – Solamente ser _mías_ – Su voz sonó asquerosa llena de lujuria y soberbia.

\- ¿Qué?

\- O que muchachas más inocentes- Dijo carcajeándose mientras sostenía entre sus manos una aguja con un líquido rojo acercándose a Karen, quien lo veía con temor.

\- ¿Que me vas a hacer? - El miedo era palpable en su mirada, en su piel se enterraba una aguja que llego a la vena, un grito sonó.

\- Nada mi pequeña, es hora de dormir- La jeringa ya no tenía líquido, desechándola, los gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, el dolor era palpable, las venas eran visibles en el cuerpo. La chica de ojos verdes quedo es putrefacta por lo que pasaba hasta que sintió un pichoso en su brazo, un líquido entro a su cuerpo, era insoportable el dolor, sus gritos acompañaron a los de la otra princesa, carcajadas cínicas se encontraban presentes que cesaron tras cerrar la puerta. Las chicas cayeron desmayadas después de un tiempo.

...

 _\- Sangre… ¡Quiero sangre!_

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¿eh? ¿Tú serás mi primera víctima? – Dijo tras voltearse encontrándose completamente desnuda, sus ojos eran carmesís, daba temor con solamente verla, su sonrisa era sádica, sus ojos solamente mostraban deseo, _deseo por matar_. - No importa, al fin y al cabo, ya te controlo.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¡Despierta! – Escucho a lo lejos, un golpe en su mejilla la hizo reaccionar encontrándose con un hombre de horrible aspecto, parecía un degenerado, aparte de tocarle uno de sus muslos con tanta lujuria.

\- ¿Puedes parar? - Pregunto viendo al hombre quien sin hacerle caso a sus palabras siguió con su labor, sigilosamente saco su pie de una de las cuerdas que curiosamente estaba algo desatada, dándole un rodillazo en todas sus costillas haciendo que el hombre se alejara.

\- Desgraciada - Se dispuso a someterla, sin embargo, una patada en su rostro llego, para dejarlo anonado, el sonido de tornillos rotos fue escuchado para poco después en el suelo frio más el derrame del líquido carmesí en el blanco suelo. Un tornillo fue enterrado en la yugular para luego subirlo hasta el oído. El hombre se desangraba de a pocos, pero no se podía mover por el peso de la muchacha.

\- Creo que no más que tu – Dijo tras soltar aquel tornillo que dejo en medio de toda la garganta del recién muerto.

\- Que lindo show señorita- Sonaron unos aplausos, vio aquel hombre que le puso aquel extraño liquido- Bienvenida- Al lado de él se encontraba una peli castaña de ojos rojos, quien anotaba quien sabe qué. Sentía frio en sus piernas tras mirar hacia abajo vio que solamente portaba una camisa de unas tallas más grandes de la suya y solamente su ropa interior.

Se vio a un vidrio, sorprendiéndose por su aspecto, todo su cabello estaba enredado como desacomodado, sus ojos eran de color carmesí _tan parecida a la sangre_ , su ojo derecho no tenía pupila o por lo menos visible mientras su ojo izquierdo se hacía una línea de color negro hacia la pupila de color carbón.

\- Se le asignara su primera misión mujer- Sin despegar de la tabla su mirada. - Sera asesinar a el gerente de la mini empresa "Donas locas"- A unos metros se encontraba el hombre amarrado a una silla, se veía que lo habían traído a la fuerza, sus ropas desacomodadas y su rostro golpeado, volteo a ver nuevamente a la chica de cabello castaño quien le extendía un revolver, sin perder tiempo lo cogió, revisando que tuviera balas apunto, algo curioso es que parecía que él tuviera un aura oscura, de esa misma parecía que cayera un espeso liquido negro.

-Que repugnante- Dijo para después disparar en toda la frente del señor y luego a su corazón. - Asqueroso.

-Felicitaciones mi niña- Dijo el hombre mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza- Ahora si empezamos en forma, Katalina…

-Es Karen.

\- Si eso dije, lleva a Luciana a cambiarse tendrá que ir contigo a la misión.

\- Como ordene –Dijo dando una reverencia, tras el hombre salir de la habitación las chicas fueron a una habitación a unos metros de donde se encontraban, encontrándose con un cuarto en deplorables condiciones. Tras entregarle un vestido straple de color rojo junto un heko obi negro y hanhabi obi del mismo color, unas medias largas con flores grandes rojas, que parecían manchas de sangre, una bata de gran tamaño y unas getas color negras con la correa de color rojo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Antes de terminar la chica de cabello café cerró la puerta con seguro. En plena oscuridad se escuchaba el movimiento de una de las chicas buscando en los cajones, tras terminar puso todo en su sitio y abrió nuevamente la puerta, sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

…

\- Han pasado cinco días y aun nada que sabemos de esas dos- Murmuro la chica de cabello castaño, las otras chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa redonda junto a la mujer, quien estaba tomando un té, entra una muchacha de corto cabello rojo, ojos ámbares, vestida con una camisa blanca, un saco sastre de color negro, una corbata de color roja manzana, falda recta de color del saco, medias veladas oscuras y tacones de color rojo, portaba un suave maquillaje.

\- Señora aquí están los últimos datos del ataque del grupo Karakuri, atacaran la zona este de la ciudad continua, a cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de su centro, tiempo de recorrido: 65 minutos sin objetos en vía, aproximadamente 5 asesinos, dos de ellos son nuevos, pero tienen el líquido ARQE-542 en su cuerpo, con asimilación completa, objetivo asesinato de familia del gerente, fallecido, de la compañía "Donas locas"- Sin despegar la mirada de la tableta donde sacaba toda esa información.

\- Identificación de los asesinos

\- Dos hombres, asesinos base, habilidades francotiradores nivel medio, combates cuerpo a cuerpo nivel medio, buenos en disparos a corta distancia, sin reconocimiento facial.

\- Restantes…

\- Tres mujeres, dos de ellas con el cabello castaño, una corto, la otra largo, como dije anteriormente hay dos que están bajo la sustancia ARQE-542, la chica de cabello castaño claro y la de cabello amarillo - Mostrando unas imágenes borrosas lograron ver las características de las mujeres.

\- Posiblemente las dos nuevas son vuestras amigas- Menciono la señora tras ver la pantalla que estaba de espaldas a ella.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Mirando a sus compañeras que portaban casi el mismo uniforme que la mujer que había entrado, pero con la diferencia de utilizar pantalones y botas rojas hasta las rodillas.

\- Día de ataque-

\- Mañana a las 17 horas-

\- Excelente, retírate- Con una reverencia salió del lugar.

\- Señora…

\- Ustedes están capacitadas para ir, mañana no irán al instituto, uno de mis hombres los llevara, han mostrado que son capaces de pelear con espadas contra ellos, también cortas sus armas – Dijo levantándose de la silla de donde se encontraban.

\- De acuerdo…

\- La líder de esta misión será la señorita Rina, es la más capacitada de ustedes, con esto me despido.

\- Líder… Gracias.

…

\- Luchia -

\- Entiendo…- Dijo tras ver cómo les disparaba a unos muñecos a unos metros de ella con un revolver- Tenemos que ir a inyectarnos ese extraño liquido ¿Verdad? – Lo único que escucho fue un refunfuño.

Tras terminar de agujerear al último muñeco se dispuso a seguir a la chica de cabello castaño. Tras llegar a su destino se cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Baja el arma… Te beneficiara esto- Dijo tras salir del rango del arma, haciendo que la muchacha de cabello amarillo la bajara- Ese extraño liquido tiene un remedio, lamentablemente nosotras creamos una segunda personalidad una llena de odio y sed de sangre- Dijo mientras tenía una jeringa con un líquido verde casi negro- Dame tu brazo- Pido, al saber que no le haría nada malo se lo entrego-Dolerá- Una aguja se enterró en su piel el líquido de a poco se iba agotando, un inigualable dolor sintió más sin embargo no lo mostro en gran magnitud, a los pocos segundos sus ojos se descoloraron hacia un color verde, su color natural, la otra muchacha se hizo lo mismo quedando en nuevamente "normales"

\- ¿A qué se debe esto? - Pregunto la chica cogiendo su cabello y desenredándoselo un poco.

\- Como dije es una segunda personalidad, ella misma se llama Karakuri K, mi versión oscura en realidad.

\- Karakuri L

\- Ahora que haremos, conseguimos la cura, pero no escapar, no hicimos nada.

\- No, en realidad nos dieron vida - Brillaron sus perlas con un color más oscuro que de costumbre, un holograma de sus versiones malignas estaba en frente de ellas- Gracias por eso

\- y gracias a eso ustedes no tendrán que inyectarse eso para convocarnos…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Nosotras saldremos cuando estemos las dos partes de acuerdo- Tras esto desaparecieron.

\- _¡Cambiemos ahora!_ – En aquel lugar oscuro estaba aquella chica, donde la conoció.

\- _Demasiado rápido, amiga mía_. – Nuevamente sus ojos eran de color rojos igual que la chica que estaba al frente suyo.

\- Vamos, nos esperan para matar gente- Con un asentimiento se fueron del lugar, aquellos instrumentos quedaron en el suelo para luego ser consumidos por un fuego de color azul, desapareciendo todo rastro de ellos.

…

-Bien este es el lugar- Dijeron estando escondidos dentro de la camioneta de colores blancos,

supuestamente dando un servicio.

-Y ahí están los sujetos que debemos de proteger. - Dijo la chica de cabello castaño, observando los hijos del hombre junto su mujer.

…

-Señoritas, es hora de asesinar a nuestro objetivo- Dijo un hombre de alrededor de treinta años de edad.

\- Un blanco fácil en realidad- Dijo el otro hombre, mientras apuntaba al objetivo, en este caso el mayordomo- Démosle una demostración- Un disparo se escuchó y sangre broto del hombre canoso que estaba cerca del niño más pequeño del matrimonio roto.

De la camioneta salió el equipo de resguardo de aquella misión.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, un grupo novato del Burst- Dijo la mujer la cual le apuntaba a la cabeza de la mujer dando en el blanco – 2 de 5.

Los niños corrían hacia adentro de la casa.

-Pero si ya se nos acabó la diversión- Dijo la mujer- Luciana y Katalina su turno- Dos tiros se escucharon, viendo con una sonrisa socarrona a los chicos de abajo

\- Mejor no confiarse- Dijeron a sus espaldas, detrás de ella tres muchachas los empujaron cayendo en un matorral. Las armas de fuego fueron cortadas en pedazos y lanzadas.

Disparos y metal se escucharon a lo lejos.

-Ellas son las dos novatas – Dijo el hombre experimentado del grupo de Burst- Toca eliminarlos, ellos son los enemigos- Un golpe lo hecho para atrás.

\- ¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso? - Pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de rojos- Por lo que veo tu estas más que podrido.

-Silencio- Dijo tras tratar de atacarla con su espada, a lo que fácilmente ella esquivaba.

\- Es mejor que mueras aquí, traidor- A quema ropa fue asesinado el hombre quien cayó como peso muerto en el lugar.

\- ¡Maldita! - Gritaron a sus espaldas encontrándose con su hermana, quien se dispuso a atacarla. Tras un rato de esquivadas la chica de cabello amarillo llego por detrás.

\- Es mejor que te calmes – De un golpe de atrás la chica cayó al suelo, aturdida. Los hombres y mujer que había caído en el matorral habían sido encadenados por las princesas de las perlas amarilla y aguamarina. Tras retirarse las chicas los presos mordieron, de repente espuma salía de su boca, convulsiones tuvieron sus cuerpos para que no volvieran más a respirar nunca más.

-Mejor no estorben en nuestro trabajo- Dijeron las dos "villanas" con sus revolver a los muchachos quienes no bajaban sus armas, el adulto joven y el niño se habían acercado a la ventana dejándose ver por las asesinas quienes sin dudarlo dispararon en contra de ellos. Sin darle a ninguno, pero si a unas cámaras que había en el lugar del grupo enemigo de cualquiera de los dos bandos.

Un ruido sordo se escucha en la casa dejando ver como dos cuerpos caen, sin embargo, no había ninguna fisura en la pared ni mucho menos en el vidrio. La tierra empezó a cogerle los pies a los presentes quienes se trataron de soltar.

\- Es mejor que no lo intenten – Dijo la chica de cabello castaño, pero ya no tenía sus ojos rojos sino ámbares.

\- ¿Chicas? – Dijo la chica de ojos azules oscuros.

\- Quienes más Rina- Dijo la chica de cabello amarillo y ojos verdes.

\- Ustedes son…

\- Asesinas… más o menos- Dijeron mirando hacia otro lado

\- El Karakuri debe de ser exterminado- Complementó la chica de ropas blancas con corbata morada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nosotras fuimos parte del experimento de ellos, control mental, lamentablemente nosotras tenemos otra conciencia, la parte negativa de nosotras, pero ellas conocieron todo del grupo antes de que alguna lo supiera.

\- ¿Qué tan real es lo que dices? – preguntaron a sus espaldas encontrándose con una espada en el cuello de cada una- ¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?

-Porque usted sabe que no mentimos, es más para que mentirle a usted quien puede sentir cuando las ondas de otro ser se mueven diferente a cuando miente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Como no saberlo con la sustancia "Flassh" en mi organismo y más si sabe que soy sirena- Dijo sin voltear- Sirena de alto cargo del reino del pacifico norte Morgiana Lopez.

\- No esperaba menos de ti princesa Luchia- Dijo tras ocultar su espada.

\- Karen-

-Los cuerpos están listos- Dijo haciendo unas esculturas de ellas en la tierra-

\- Somos traidoras del grupo Karakuri- Dijeron al tiempo para incendiar todos los cuerpos, más la casa de los antiguos habitantes junto a todos los cadáveres de esa disputa, en los brazos de dos mujeres estaban las dos personas que acontecieron todo.

…

Día lunes, donde todo había vuelto a la normalidad… o más o menos.

\- Buenos días colegas míos, el día de hoy presento a dos nuevas reclutas, ellas nos ayudaran con la información del grupo Karakuri, Luchia Nanami y Karen Aiiro antiguas integrantes del grupo enemigo…

\- Mi señora con todo respeto ¿cómo sabremos si ellas son de confiar? - pregunto una mujer del inmenso grupo que estaba en el lugar.

\- Tengo mis métodos queridos míos, sin más preámbulos les presento a las nuevas integrantes - Detrás de ella aparecieron dos muchachas una con el caballo amarrado en una cebolla adornada con una flor de muchos pétalos de gran tamaño junto con una boina perteneciente al grupo, una gabardina negra suelto dejando ver el vestido rojo straple con los cinturones que portaba, unas medias negras junto con las botas rojas de la organización. Junto a ella estaba la chica de cabello castaño con su cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo, tenía una camiseta de color blanca junto una corbata de color roja, una gabardina de color negro junto una falda tipo a y botas de color rojas que combinaban con las medias pantalón negras que portaba la muchacha.

\- ¡Chicas ese no es el uniforme! - Dijo molesta la mujer.

\- Lo sabemos, pero… es más divertido así…- Dijo la chica de cabello amarillo quien miraba a todos con superioridad.

\- Ustedes son todo un caso…

….

En la noche oscura en medio de un callejón sangre se expandía por el terreno, empapando unas getas color negras.

\- Duerme por la eternidad, humano roto.


End file.
